High school in the human world
by Accusable
Summary: What if Tsukune never failed his Entrance exams? What if Moka never went to monster school? Read to find out! I will leave it at M for lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

High School in the human world

**Author's notes: Hi guys! I have been reading fan fictions for this show for a while now and I fell in love with Tsukune and Moka's Relationship so I have decided to write my own fic about what would happen if Tsukune and Moka went to a regular high school. Would they be friends or would they be mortal enemies? Who know? Well I do Ha! Here we go.**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

Tsukune Aono had just finished his last year in his pesky middle school. After passing his high school entrance exams he was sent to a regular high school. But Tsukune hated school he was always bullied and beat up by everyone. Since he was weak people had the ability to do so. But Tsukune did not want high school to start off like that so he tried to ignore everyone from his old middle school while on his way to school.

Tsukune decided to take a shortcut to ignore as many people as possible. On his way to school he felt someone was following him. So he took a quick look and did not see anyone.

_I could have sworn I heard some type of bike…. It was probably nothing._ He continued to walk down the path.

But he kept hearing the sound of the bike so he decided to hide and wait for the peddler to pass him. A few moments later a girl with brightly colored pink hair beautiful emerald colored eyes on a bike came up peddling. Tsukune watched her as she stood there confused. _Wow she is gorgeous maybe going to school isn't that bad. she looks a little angry and annoyed I wonder what's wrong?_

"Damn it! Where did that boy go now I have no way to get to school now! Damn this human world .She sighed. Hopefully I can still find him". She said.

Tsukune got up from his hiding place and said. "Hey! Where you the one following me? He said.

"Sorry about that I'm still pretty new to this part of town. Do you think you can walk with me to school?"

Tsukune was lost in her beautiful eyes he stayed gazing for a few minutes until he saw the girl blush which also made Tsukune a little red as well. "Uh..mm Su..uure I'm on my way there too!"

"Oh thank you! She tackled Tsukune to the floor with a hug as a token for her appreciation. "Hey I haven't caught your name yet. I'm Moka Akashiya nice to meet you! She said excitedly.

Tsukune again staring at her beauty this time caught himself "Oh hi Moka I am Tsukune Aono nice to meet you too. After a little comfortable silence Tsukune said "So where are we going again?" while picking up Moka's bike.

Moka was about to continue talking but then Tsukune did not see the rock in his way and fell on the ground causing him to fall on his knee and start bleeding.

Moka went to help him up giggling to herself until the scent of blood caught her attention. Moka had never smelled anything this good in her life she smiled and let her instincts take over she leaped towards Tsukune's neck biting with perfect precision. She sucked some of Tsukune's blood until she noticed what she was doing "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!

Shocked he yelled "You bit me! " Then looked at his neck but could not even see a trace._ This girl is weird but I can't help actually liking her she seems like a good person._ Tsukune went to go pick up his papers for Kinyo High school. **[Yes I just noticed I forgot to mention the name] **"Don't worry about it! It's fine. He said.

"Do you like vampires Tsukune? Tsukune looked confused. "Um sure! If you want to call yourself a vampire too you! But you don't look like a vampire. Why is that?" He said.

"Well look here" she pointed at her breast. Tsukune looked and said "Ahhh! I can't look there!"

"No silly! I mean the rosary if it get's removed from my chest I turn into a very powerful vampire!"

Tsukune was quiet for a few moments until Moka broke the silence and said

"Hey are you going to Kinyo High school as well?" She said.

Oh yeah I am how about I walk you there? Tsukune blushed while he asked the beautiful girl._ I hope she says yes maybe I actually have a chance with this girl! _

"Oh thank you I was bit lost!" After walking for a while and finally arriving to their destination. Moka said "Did you know you're my first?"

Tsukune paused and looked at her "What do you mean first?"

Moka smiled. "You're the first person I have sucked blood from!" Her face turned a crimson red like if she was embarrassed.

Tsukune smiled and blushed back "It that so… I'm glad to get to be that for you… If you want I can be your blood bank?" Tsukune also turned a crimson red.

Moka smiled and accepted his offer. Tsukune almost jumped for joy realizing he gets to be with Moka more because of his blood. "Hey about we meet in lunch well unless we have a class together?"

Moka smirked "Sure! I'll be on my way too registration too gets my classes ok!

Tsukune smiled and waved goodbye as he left to his classroom._ I can't wait for lunch! I get to be with that beautiful girl!_ Then he entered his class and waited for school to begin…..

As for Moka's thoughts _Hmm I really like him seems nice a little cute too. I can't wait for lunch! To see Tsukune again!_ He is my first friend in the human world!

**So guys! How did you like it! It was my first time writing**

**A fan fiction so no tough criticism please I wish to get better if you guys also have any ideas that will improve the story line tell me also this chapter was obviously my version of the first episode and the manga from here on it will all be made up See Yah! And ill be updating when I get like idk at least 1 review lol thanks! But anyways everyone's help will be useful even if it is a hate comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**(A/N)Thanks Guys I really appreciated well the one review I got but one of my favorite authors (yoshi) read through it as well and gave me some tips tell me how I do guys thanks! Also I will be focusing more on details so please forgive me if I don't get to the point as fast hah!**

Tsukune was lost in his thoughts thinking about the girl he had only met a few moments ago. _She is an actual monster I can't believe that! Should I be scared? No! I can't be she is beautiful just because she is a vampire doesn't mean I should be afraid of her… I'm getting to caught up on this. Class is starting anyways. _

"Hello everybody! Welcome to your first year at Kinyo high! I am going to be your homeroom teacher . You may all call me Mr. Wiesel and no! it is pronounced Wii-Cell. Have I got myself clear? But enough of that this is only the first day of school and well everyone knows the first day of school is complete slack! So let's have as much fun as possible!" He said.

_Man this teacher seems pretty nice! This school year has been starting off great I've lucked out first I befriend most likely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and now he has this great homeroom teacher what else can make this day any better!_

Excuse me, sorry I'm late but I was receiving my classes from the registration desk and I just received them now. Moka was nervous she was late on the first day._ Uhhh I can't believe I'm late on the first day it is not my fault! It was the stupid registration d_esk

**XXXXXFlashbackXXXXX**

Moka waited patiently in the line but it didn't seem to move a bit after standing there for five minutes. Moka let out a sigh looking around at all the different faces all she can think about was seeing that boy again._ Come on line please go faster! What is this clerk doing_? Moka then took a peak at the front of the line to see what the registration clerk was occupying herself with. To her surprise the clerk was laughing on the phone with a friend Moka was enraged well pissed to say the least. She walked quickly to the front of the line.

_Who does this lady think she is! It's the first day and already slacking off taking a personal call _Moka slammed the desk nearly breaking it with her strength and asked. "Can you please get off the phone and attend to the line I need to get to class!" The lady glared at Moka and then returned to her call and said

"I have to go I will call you during my break"

Moka then replied with a "Thank you now can you please give me my classes?" And from there on got her classes and continued to class 1-3. The one meaning year and three being class number.  
><strong> XXXXXEndofFlashbackXXXXXXX<strong>

Mr. Wiesel replied with no problem just take a seat anywhere!  
>Everyone in the class stared in awe at her beauty, but Tsukune was busy looking out the window to notice what was happening. But when he noticed the class get quiet he looked at the door and saw the Heavenly angel he was just thinking about.<em> Oh god! Thank you! Wait! No no no! Thank you is not enough. Is he looking at me.. She is! What should I do! Stay calm Tsukune keep cool.<em>

Moka looked towards Tsukune and got much exited almost cheering she jumped over the classroom straight for Tsukune making him fall on the floor.

"Moka not in class everyone is watching us!"Moka then got up happily and took the seat behind Tsukune. Moka was in her own world happy she now gets to see her first and only friend in the human world every day. But things were not as good for Tsukune now that everyone knew the pink headed beauty was giving attention to Tsukune every male in the classroom was giving him death threats with their evil glares.

A Young tall male came toward Tsukune The male was way bigger than him with muscles that could crush his head open. Tsukune looked up very fearful and said. "Hi is there something I can do for ya?" Tsukune said with his usual kind voice but the favor was not returned by the male who called himself Saizo. He Scoffed and said. "Hah! You got lucky now but that beauty behind you is M-I-N-E! Got it! And if you want to try anything… He took a brief pause. Tsukune was frightened as he waited for this man to continue. No actually I will find you at the end of the day say goodbye to your face. Your gonna wish you never tried to top me. Saizo."

_What can I do! I'm going to die oh no why does this have to be this way. I did not try to top this Saizo kid! Why does this always have to end in the good guy getting his brain picked up from the floor? _But that is when it hit him! Since Moka was a vampire maybe she can teach him some stuff to defend himself.

"_I shouldn't ask now I wait till the end of class Moka seems to be in her own world right now anyways."_

"_I'm so happy! I can't believe I get to be with Tsukune" _now her first and only friend she starred at the back of his raven black hair she felt like something was wrong when the bell rang. She caught up to Tsukune who left classroom and waited for her at the exit.

"Moka" he looked nervous, more than usual.

"Yes Tsukune? She replied interested with what he was going to ask.

"Well a guy came up to me and thought well.. He thought you and I were dating and threatened to well Say goodbye to my face".

Moka blushed._ Did people really think me and Tsukune were dating? Anyways what is he saying how am I supposed to help? _

" Well what I am trying to say is Moka since you are a vampire I was wondering if you could teach me some moves so I won't get totally well you know killed."

Moka was shocked but not offended "Tsukune I would love to help but you would have to remove my rosary… well I guess that won't be problem. Look we have lunch now and we have an hour break how about we leave school grounds but I have to warn you Tsukune kun my vampire version is a little more mean than I am. But hopefully she will help! Let's go eat some lunch then we will head to a deserted park. It's pretty close to my house.

Tsukune was relieved and out of anxiety hugged Moka. Moka turned slight pink in embarrassment.

"Don't mention it Tsukune" She stayed in his arms for quite a while till Tsukune also turned a bright red realizing he was still hugging her.

"Heh" He nervously chuckled "How about we go get lunch". Moka nodded and they were on their way.

**(A/N) Ok! On the next chapter Moka and Tsukune training session what will inner Moka have to say about Tsukune? Will she hate him? Love him? Who knows?** **Tune in soon I will be updating if I get 1 more review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)Hey guys thank you for all the kind reviews and with that I reward you a **

**Very epic chapter well hopefully also I thank Yoshi again for being my beta reader for chapter 2 here we go!**

Tsukune and Moka walked down the occupied streets of Japan they were on their way to Moka's house. They ate there lunch while on the way so they won't waste any time eating. Also Tsukune did not want to dirty her house if he was allowed inside. "Moka can I ask you something?" Tsukune's voice shook a bit he was a bit nervous to ask.

"Sure go ahead!" The pink beauty answered happily.

Well you see…._ I hope this doesn't offend her in anyway._ When we became friends you were very happy but… What I am trying to say is… I'm the one who should be happy to be friends with you… You are… well beautiful!" An awkward silence came about while Moka's face grew bright red.

_Does he really think I am beautiful? Should I just ignore him? No I shouldn't _"Tsukune I like you.. You are my first friend in the human world. You were nice to me unlike others who would bully me with nasty words.. Tsukune Aono you are different you are kind that is why I chose you to become my friend."

Tsukune smiled and grew red."Thank you Moka-san".

"One more thing Tsukune! About the beautiful thing. Thank you but why does my beauty affect our relationship as friends?"

Tsukune hesitated "Oh no it's not that! It's just. Well you know the human world can be cruel sometimes right? Well people in the human world are classified on their looks not their brains or any other nonsense like that . Since I am not that cool. Tsukune emphasized cool. Getting a girl as pretty as you to be my friend will for sure make all the other guys jealous".

"Well that isn't very nice. Moka let out a sigh. But there is nothing we can do about it sadly but who cares what those other boys think if I can teach you how to fight that Saizo guy, bully's would stay away from you right? Well I wouldn't be teaching you my other half would and…

Moka kept rambling incoherently for a while. Tsukune didn't seem to mind he liked hearing Moka's voice he listened to her voice it was like birds singing a beautiful melody he loved it. He looked up at the sky. It had a blue grayish color he looked at the road as he saw cars passing by he would count the cars one by one. _1…2….3….4….5. _The streets were crowded on their way to Moka's house Tsukune hardly noticed the amount of people passing by.

"Tsukune are you listening to me?" She said with an annoyed voice.

"Yes Moka san, why wouldn't I be?". He smiled at her.

"Oh sorry it looked like you were entertained. By the way we are here I am going to get changed really quick the park is over there. She pointed at a deserted park with a slide, 2 swings, and a sandbox. Got it Tsukune?"

"Hai! Moka san I will wait for you over there" Tsukune was a little nervous as he walked to the park he wondered. _How Moka's vampire version was was she threatening? Was she evil?_ Tsukune let out a sigh._ The day had just started how am I supposed to survive this!_

After a few minutes Tsukune saw Moka walking to the park. He was shocked.

Moka slowly came walking to the park wearing a white sundress. It had yellow sunflowers on it the sun's light hit it directly giving the already white color a magnificent glow that can make a man gaze in awe.

Tsukune just stared at her magnificent beauty . His mouth was almost opened his eyes widened at the goddess that walked down slowly to him. Moka finally arrived at the park and Tsukune was still shocked by how nice she looked.

"Tsukune…"Moka then turned as red as a cherry."Tsukune when you look at me like that it makes me blush stop". She said cutely which Tsukune couldn't help but smile at.

"Oh sorry Moka it's just…_She is so beautiful I can't believe it... I think I really like this girl. Nah we have only just met but I will try to get her to like me! _ Tsukune was always a bit insecure even if he did have an average looking body nothing bad to complain about he just did not find himself attractive. I don't know I guess you looked so beautiful" Tsukune also turned red.

"Thanks you Tsukune. She was now as red as a tomato. But let's get to training remove the Rosario when you are ready."

Tsukune was a bit scared he took a step towards Moka and put his hand on her rosary that sealed her so called vampire form. Tsukune did not know what to expect at this point.  
>He looked down at Moka's chest a little embarrassed. Moka's sundress was very revealing but he tried to ignore it.<p>

Then he looked into Moka's eyes and said "I'm ready." As he ripped the Rosario off of her chest.

The sky filled up in a giant bright purple light filling up the entire sky Tsukune was shocked he was scared but at the same time was at ease. He did not fear Moka but this was overwhelming. Moka flew into the air, her hair turning complete sliver all the pink had vanished. Her breast increased in size and so did her end. Moka looked even more stunning as before but Tsukune couldn't help but feel this Moka was very different from the other. Moka finally fell back on the floor.

"So. You are the human who woke me from my slumber am I correct?"

Tsukune was frightened he did not know what to say he choked.

"Speak now I am growing impatient!"Inner Moka said

"Ssssoorrry uhhh Moka well you see your other half said that you can help me with a problem". Tsukune was very nervous hoping the new Moka would not kill him.

"Oh yeah and what is that. Oh wait I remember! You needed help from me. You wanted me to train you to fight that so called weakling that threatened you am I correct?"

"Yes! How did you know? Anyways I was hoping if you could it would really help me"

The inner Moka Scoffed and giggled "Fine Tsukune I will help you. But only because you are feeding yours truly and, the other Moka seems quite fond of you. You do like her don't you?"

Tsukune grew red and choked on his saliva again. "Uh well technically well you see…" He was then interrupted by the inner Moka.

"It's ok I can smell your desire for the both of us." To be honest I find it kind of cute. Tsukune grew a bright red. "So I will help you but trust me this will be the hardest hour you have ever had to face in your entire existence".

Tsukune gulped and said "I'm ready"

****

After a very long hour the inner Moka thought Tsukune was ready for his so called brawl with his classmate.

"Hand me my rosary" The inner Moka Commanded.

Tsukune picked up Moka's rosary and handed it her. She put back the rosary on her chest and she slowly turned back while turning she fell on Tsukune's arm, Moka was very tired and hungry so she gave him a Kaptchuu(**Vampire kiss)** right on his neck causing Tsukune to yell.

"We should get back to school Moka we are going to be late for our last class!"

"Oh right I almost forgot!" She said.

They walked back to school finishing there last class and starting to head home but Tsukune was ready for Saizo. Even if he lost it showed he had guts and maybe will keep some guys away from him for a while. But no Tsukune was determined to win this fight.

A Few minutes later Saizo came out of the school and saw Tsukune waiting for him. "So! You decided to show up, and with your girlfriend to. Hah now I get to embarrass you in front of her. punk ass kid.

They both dropped the bags on the floor Saizo went into his fighting stance and called on to Tsukune saying lots of profanity's including. Little bitch, pussy, and many more.

Moka was worried for Tsukune she knew that her inner self taught him to fight. But she didn't know if it was enough.

Tsukune entered his fighting style remembering everything Moka taught him.

**XXXXFlashBackXXXX**

"The guy is most likely an amateur all he will do is wing at you focus on dodging until you see an opening and hit with your strongest punch. If he tries to get up…. Well then you deliver a round house kick to his head surely knocking the boy out. Understood!"

"Yes Moka san!"

**XXXXXEndOfFlashBackXXXX**

**(A/N)My first ever Fight scene so please don't hate me if it sucks!)**

Saizo delivered his first punch to Tsukune hitting him directly in the nose Tsukune was shocked and got serious when he saw blood drop from his nose.

"Tsukune are you alright!_" This is getting serious I hope he is alright!_

Tsukune looked back and smiled and ensured he was alright.

Saizo then starting throwing a combination of punches .Tsukune was ducking waiting for his opening . Finally seeing it he punched the man in the stomach. Causing Saizo to let out a grunt. "Ugh! You fucking prick! You think you're going to get away with that!"

Saizo started punching and punching at Tsukune with complete rage. But Tsukune waited till he saw his opening and kicked him in his knee cap causing Saizo yell in extreme pain falling on the floor.

_Did I really do that? That training really paid off! _Tsukune then looked at Moka who was cheering him on saying

"Tsukune you did it! Woohoo!" while he talked to Moka, Saizo was attempting to get up when Tsukune looked back and sent a threat.

"Saizo please **DO NOT GET UP** I really do not want to hurt you any further."

Saizo let out a hysterical laugh "YOU! Hurt me this is baby shit!" Saizo then continued to stand up.

"Tsukune you heard the inner Moka if he tried to stand up…. Do it….. Tsukune did not want to hurt the man but also did not to disappoint the inner Moka.

Tsukune then delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the poor boy's face. The crowd cheered him on. Tsukune was not proud of what he did he then picked up his bag and Moka's and left

"Tsukune it's ok it was not your fault" Moka said apologetically

"That guy got what he deserved Moka. I'm mad cause I don't like being that type of guy in front of a lady like you". He then rubbed the back of neck and smiled at Moka.

Moka turned red and laughed. "Tsukune would you walk me home?"

"Sure!" Tsukune was happy he could spend more time with Moka on a great first day other then the beating he had delivered but he knew this was not the end of Saizo. He honestly did not care either.

"Oh one more thing Tsukune…. I am kind of hungry."

"Ok? Oh wait! No please Moka!"

Kaptchuu!

**(A/N) Thanks everyone hopefully you guys enjoyed my third extra long chapter write a review on how to improve my fighting scene I don't really think I narrowed Tsukune that well actually well he did receive training from Moka so he could kick Saizo's ass Whatever my story I can do what I want ha! See all you guys and keep reviewing one more thing! Thank you Aono101 and your cousin for the kind reviews and Slashburn I do not remember the other person name but thanks to all of you for giving me the courage to continue writing! **


	4. Chapter 4

(**A/N)Well guys seeing that I am about to hit my tenth review even if I don't get any review I still like to update for you guys so you can see what happens next! And now Moka and Tsukune's first date**

_Just another long way to school….Hey is that Moka san? Oh it is!_

"Moka San!" Wait up. Tsukune then he ran up to Moka san finally catching up. They both walked up quietly to school. Tsukune was trying to take a peek at Moka's face he liked to look at Moka's face it made him feel good like he was well for some reason it made him feel safe  
>But his attempt failed when Moka looked at him a little confused and Tsukune grew red and looked away. This continued for a few minutes until Moka finally looked up and pushed him against a wall.<p>

"Moka what are you dooiing?" He said nervously. Moka was violently stroking... his hair Tsukune was fluttered, his face became a dark red. Moka puckered her lips ready to intercept a kiss from Tsukune.

Tsukune was embarrassed with this sudden show of emotion he slowly lowered his head to plant a kiss on his beloved's lips…until…

"Do you think you can steal a kiss from me?"Inner Moka had an evil laugh. "Hahahaha! Hmh Learn your"

RingRingRing!

"BUAH! Tsukune awoke scared half to death the dream was very freighting and he was sure it was real. Tsukune let out a deep sigh_. Maybe I should go to Moka's house… I should really go to Moka's house and ask her if she wants to have some lunch somewhere. Like a date! _ Tsukune was flustered just by the idea of him going out alone with such a beauty.

Tsukune went to grab a change of clothes and take a shower he ate a big break feast so he wouldn't look like a slob during lunch he made sure not get so full that he would be sick.

"Mom! I'm going to Moka's house ok!"He said.

"Ok honey! Have fun with your girlfriend!" she giggled.

"She's not my girlfriend mom! Oh forget it I'm leaving bye!"

Tsukune closed the door took out his key and locked the door. He walked outside thinking if he should use his bike._ Should I use my bike nah I just got out of the shower ill get sweaty and won't look as nice, and I want to look my best for Moka-san. I'll just walk there it isn't that far away anyways._

Tsukune began his walk to Moka's house it was a good ten minutes away from his house. Tsukune let out a nervous sigh.

"Let's do this" Tsukune started walking he wasn't paying attention to anything he seemed to be very deep in his thoughts._ Man I'm so nervous it has been a week since school started and it has been a good week I guess I made some new friends after I taught Saizo a lesson. Not any bully friends I guess only the ones that were glad Saizo was gone after a well deserved beating. I just hope Saizo doesn't try anything else. _Tsukune let out another sigh he was almost at Moka's house… after a thought clenching few minutes Tsukune finally arrived at Moka's house he climbed up the steps and was about to know till a swarm of butterfly's Dashed into his stomach. _Damn it! Why know of all times maybe I should just leave. No I can't! I made it this far here we go. _Tsukune took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door. He waited at the door for a few minutes until. The door was slightly opened by a maid.

"Oh hello you must be Tsukune. Moka's friend correct?" The maid said.

"Yes I am how did you know me I never had came here before?" Tsukune was a bit confused.

"Well you are everything Moka ever speaks about she seems to really like you human boy".

Tsukune grew bright red and a little confused. Did _she know that I knew Moka was a vampire? Does it matter? Well it doesn't matter. _

"Come in boy Moka is in her room. Go down the hallway take a left and that is her room". She smiled at him after giving him the directions to Moka's room.

"Th-hhank you_! _He then proceeded down the hallway and took a left he was standing right in front of Moka's room he can smell the overwhelming aroma that came from her room it smelled like roses that were just freshly gathered. Tsukune was ready he knocked on the girls door waiting for a reply.

"Come in!" Moka seemed like she was in a good mood well she usually was in one she was always happy. Tsukune was still a bit nervous to come in he opened the door. He looked around the room he saw Moka sitting on her desk doing her homework. The room was colored pink the shade of the young girls head. It was very nice_. Wow this room smells incredible and looks very nice to. Hmm I don't think she know I am here yet. Maybe I should surprise her!_ Tsukune slowly crept up on Moka san while she was doing her homework and then said.

"Hi Moka san!"

Moka was shocked and almost jumped out of her chair she then looked at the boy that was in front of her. "Oh Tsukune! What a surprise! Moka quickly got up and hugged Tsukune. Tsukune's face turned red and was a little nervous but then he hugged back.

"Hey Moka…. Tsukune was trying to build the confidence to ask her to lunch with him. I came here to ask well. Moka! Do you want to have lunch with me like a date!

Moka turned her head in a funny way like if she was confused witch made Tsukune grow red.Tsukune couldn't help but think it looked cute after a while Moka said.

"Sure Tsukune sounds like fun! Let me just get dressed!"She said.

_Yes!Yes!Yes! She said it! I guess I should wait in the living room for her to change._

"I will be in the living room tell me when you are ready to go ok!"He said

Moka nodded and smiled. Tsukune sat on the couch in the living room. The maid was cleaning and started to ask Tsukune some questions

"So Tsukune is it. I can tell she told you she was a vampire correct?"

"Hhhaai! But don't worry I haven't told anyone her secret".

"I know you wouldn't tell her secret you love her way to much to spill her greatest secret"

Tsukune gulped "Love is a strong word for my affection more like. He was interrupted by the maid.

"Please human I can smell the nervousness on you there's no reason to hide it Moka is a beautiful girl I can see how you have a crush on her."

''No. I don't only like Moka cause of her looks she is beautiful in more than one way the first way is obviously her looks she is like a goddess that came from the gods. The second reason is her personality she is so cute she is like a child and I love it. Tsukune grew red but he really meant like he was saying. She is super nice even when people would mistreat her which is BULLSHIT! Excuse my language but it's just sucks that she had to live with those scum that would hurt them with their words".

"Very well human you have proved me wrong. Are you happy now " She smiled at Tsukune.

Tsukune grew bright red and turned around Moka looked beautiful wearing a pink kimono with leathery black laces falling from the sides.

Moka was happy tears threatened the corner of her eyes. "Thank you Tsukune you a good friend and hugged him for while. Tsukune hugged her back and said. "How bout we grab something to eat Moka" He had an idiot's smile on his face but Moka found it cute. She nodded and they both walked out of his house . Everything was going perfect they had a perfect lunch and a perfect evening. Tsukune had never smiled this long in all his life when they were on their way back to Moka's house They stood in front of the steps. They had an awkward silence for a while Moka puckered her lips. Tsukune stared at her a little nervous. _Should I go for it… _ Tsukune puckered his lips about to kiss Moka's lips only a breath away. Until.

"I knew I would find your punk ass here I'm here for a little revenge bitch!"

Tsukune wasn't shocked but he did not know when Saizo would retaliate.  
>"Actually better yet me and my boys are going to kick the crap out of you until they force us to get off you punk! If you want to live to see tomorrow DROP OUT! And leave your little girlfriend too!<p>

Saizo then ran off to tell his posses to prepare for the big battle orgy that was going to go down tomorrow.

Tsukune let out a nervous chuckle then sighed deeply.

"Well I knew this would happen but I didn't know it would be this soon." Tsukune looked into Moka's eyes as tears would come to the corner of her eyes.

"Don't cry Moka please It will make me sad and no one wants to see a pretty girl cry".

Moka smiled but then felt depressed again. She laid her head on Tsukune's neck preparing a Kaptchuu. Instead she just stayed there waiting. She looked at Tsukune as if a light bulb popped an idea in to her head.

"Tsukune I have an idea! When I suck your blood I take away but. Well my father said that a vampire's blood is the most precious thing to them. What I am trying to say is. I am going to give you some of my blood!"

Tsukune was shocked at the idea of Moka giving him some of her own blood._ Does she really care for me? I do. _"Will it hurt?"Tsukune asked nervously

" It will be the same amount of pain as when I deliver a kaptchuu on your neck there may be some side effect like your hair changing silver that is if you want me to turn you into a vampire."

Tsukune thought of the idea of him being a vampire. "No thank you Moka. Being a vampire is way to much for me maybe someday. But I know if you and I ever get together since you are a vampire you will live longer and I wouldn't want you to be alone so.. I would love for you to give me some blood! Tsukune blurted it out and grew red as he thought of the idea of him and Moka being mates.

Moka also grew dark red and blushed she then took a step closer to Tsukune and began the procedure.

The procedure was quick it was like any other time she sucked Tsukune's blood except it felt a lot nicer and did not hurt as much she quickly ejected her fangs. Tsukune smiled and walked her inside. Moka looked up at Tsukune and kissed him on the cheek. Tsukune grew Bright pink and kissed her back on her cheek.

"Maybe another day we can continue from the doorstep" Moka said happily.

"Definitely". He said as he bid farewell and walked home

(**A/N) Perfect Chapter guys thanks for all the support I hope you guys like this chapter! I will upload as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Thank everyone who has constantly reviewed on every chapter I know my mistakes are small but I am going to need a beta reader if anyone would like to become my beta reader please PM me also since I received my 10****th**** review today here is a new chappy! Take note some of my chapters are short but I do update every day.**

Tsukune woke up with a deep pain on his neck it was the location where Moka had injected the blood into his body._ Ah! The marks are still there. That's unusual there supposed be gone by now._ Tsukune let out a sigh_. Moka did say there was going to be some side effects I am hoping this is one of them._

Tsukune was a bit worried because today was Monday and Saizo had threatened Tsukune that he was going to kick the living shit out him. Tsukune did his usual morning routine. Make his bed grab his school uniform hop in the shower. Then he would scrub himself appropriately. Shampoo his dark raven shaped hair which always looked messy but completely neat at the same time. He would put on his uniform and go into his kitchen where his mother and father would be eating breakfast. He would join the table and eat his breakfast while his parents would harass him with question on the new beautiful girl he had been talking to. Tsukune would nervously chuckle and leave.

Tsukune sighed as he locked his door and walked to school. Moka now would usually wait for Tsukune at a corner a few minutes away from his house. Every time Tsukune would get near that corner his heart would beat loud enough that he could hear it. It was that heartbeat you hear when you are in love, but Tsukune had never felt like this before it was too soon to decide what this feeling meant to him. He approached Moka.

Moka gave a warm friendly smile. It always made Tsukune blush when he saw Moka smile. Moka would find it cute and flick him in the forehead and call him silly. They both walked to school talking about regular high school gossip. Moka's experience in high school was way different now that she has matured into a young woman. She was attracted which made her friends, and cool amongst the popular kids, but Moka did not want to be this so called "cool". She liked Tsukune and more than friends she just didn't know how to express her feelings to him. Moka was fine were she was. Tsukune was a nice boy he cared for Moka. _"I still can't believe that Tsukune said all those things to my maid. It felt good"_. Moka let out a cute smile. Tsukune would look at her smile and couldn't help but to laugh at the gesture she made it was cute.

"Why do you laugh?" Moka asked confused.  
>Tsukune was still chuckling "Your smile, well I actually don't really know why, it just looked cute."<p>

Moka smiled again. "Well this is going to be one tough week Tsukune._ "You better DROP OUT!_" The words stay clinging to the back of her head. Moka let out a sigh. Tsukune was walking to class. Moka looked at Tsukune she yelled out his name.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled  
>"Yes Moka san?" He smiled back at her which made Moka flutter red.<p>

Moka ran up to Tsukune and laid her head on Tsukune's chest she was crying. She was sobbing so much that Tsukune's dark green blazer.  
>"Moka is there something wrong?" He was worried he pulled her off of him and crouched a bit to be eye to eye with her.<br>"Tsukune what Saizo said.. What if they really are going to beat you up? I…I…I don't want you to get hurt! She said.  
>Tsukune could hear the care in her voice he was sad and angry that Saizo could make Moka feel like this. Tsukune lowered his head. "Moka". He stared at her big emerald jewels that lay in her eyes."I promise nothing will happen to me. You bit me remember!"<p>

Moka recalled what she did. "I know Tsukune but the vampire blood only reveals itself under true danger to the… Moka was interrupted by a hug that would make her nice and cozy in Tsukune's arms.

"Moka don't worry about me. If something would happen to me I wouldn't care, but if something happens to you I couldn't live with myself. So let's just get to class." He had a warm smile.

The crowd that had gathered by were giving Tsukune death stares he nervously chuckled grabbed Moka by the hand and almost sprinted out of there. Tsukune's new life of protecting Moka's secret and getting threaghts from other students was very tiring Tsukune hardly got any time for himself. Most of the weekdays he would be studying with Moka and on weekends him and Moka would go on romantic dates.

School was his only free time and even there he would have to do both of his complicated jobs of running away from kids that wanted to kill him and getting the hurtful but enjoyable vampire kisses from Moka.

He did not hate it when Moka sucked his blood he rather enjoyed helping Moka. It was an easy excuse to be near her. Which made Tsukune happy.

Tsukune was in homeroom Moka has taken the seat behind him like usual. Tsukune would look out the window he sat next to the right of him, but to the left sat Saizo the man who sent a message to Tsukune to drop out. Saizo chuckled as he saw Tsukune's face. "Prepare to die after school". Saizo said. Moka's eyes widened as she heard the comment Saizo let out.

Tsukune was scared but he did not want to show it he kept looking out the window waiting for him untimely demise. "Didn't you hear me punk!" Tsukune kept ignoring Saizo until the man started to become angry. "Whatever! This is another reason so I could kick the crap out of your lifeless body afterschool.

Moka let out a whimper of concern as tears were almost coming out of her eyes. Tsukune did not let the sound go ignored. He turned around and gave Moka a smile and said "Don't worry about this creeper Moka". He smiled. Moka felt better but was still concerned._ Even if I bit him Saizo's entire friend against Tsukune is just unfair!_ Moka let out a sigh.

Time flied during the first half of school they were released on break and sent to lunch.

Tsukune and Moka did not eat lunch at school they brought their own. Moka brought Tomato juice and a sandwich with tomato slices in it. Tsukune would bring a water bottle ,chips, a sandwich etc. A Regular Human lunch. When they were done eating their lunch they would return to normal classes as usual but Tsukune pulled on Moka's skirt.

Moka turned around confused on why Tsukune wasn't getting up to go to class. Moka tilted her head cutely waiting for Tsukune to finish his last bite. When he was done he got close to Moka san almost a breath away. He looked at her Beautiful emerald eyes as she stared and his honey brown one's. The Rosario was glowing red. Redder than it usually does.

_Is this what I think it is! Father warned me of this day. "One day when you meet a boy and you are in love with him your Rosario will glow the reddest it has ever been that is your inner side telling you she accepts your feelings and that she is also in love with the boy. _

"Tsukune?"Moka said shyly  
>"Yes what is it Moka san?"He said.<p>

"Well you see Tsukune how do you feel about Ura san?"  
>Tsukune was confused at the question Moka had asked him. <em>How do I feel about Inner Moka?<br>She is a little stricter not meaner though she is as beautiful as Moka hell! She is Moka! I guess well I love her too. Do I? Do I love Moka? _

Tsukune sighed. "Well Moka to honestly tell you…I Love both of you.. In a friend way! I guess. Tsukune grew red as he matched Moka's face they both were completely red Moka puckered her lips. Tsukune looked at her. He was too nervous to pull anything now. He pulled her arm hesitantly and said "We should get to class we are going to be late!" Relieved of the situation Moka still got her Vampire kiss she injected her sharp fangs into Tsukune's neck with a loud moan.

"Kaptchuu!"  
>Tsukune yelled in pain as they walked down to class.<p>

The day was slowly coming to an end his class had just finished Tsukune took a deep breath he looked out the window and saw Saizo with 4 other kids ready to beat the cells out of his brain.

Moka looked at him worried. "Let's go Moka". He smiled at her he walked out of the building with many other kids following behind him. Tsukune approached the area that Saizo was in. A big crowd of people hovered around the area seeing that a fight was going to break out. Tsukune dropped his bag on the floor. Moka watched very scared at what was going to happen.

Saizo charged at Tsukune with a punch that went directly to his nose causing him to bleed. Saizo then tackled Tsukune to the floor sending punches directly to Tsukune's face. Tsukune covered his face with his hands as the other 3 teens stepped up and started kicking Tsukune while he was already being punched to death.

"Tsukune! Saizo please stop! Your going to kill him!"

Saizo got up from Tsukune. "Keep kicking him, leave him down there!" The crowd disappeared they did not want to get involved any longer than they should. Saizo walked to Moka grabbing her wrist and putting it behind her back restraining her from moving.

"Stop! What are you doing! Someone help me!" Saizo was trying to unbutton her blouse when he successfully did so all that was left was her bra. Saizo grinned. He yelled at his goons to pick him up and make him watch. They did as there master commanded. Tsukune shocked at what they were doing. Moka was yelling screaming and crying.

Tsukune grew enraged his eyes shifting from brown to Ruby red. Saizo stood there shocked at his sudden iris color changed. "What the fuck do you think your doing!"

Tsukune broke free from his attackers. Moka had passed out due to Saizo hitting her on the head causing her to knock out.

Tsukune was evily grinning. Saizo was scared for his life and tried to run.

Tsukune swiftly grabbed him and threw him on the floor. He sat down on his upper torso.

"You will regret the day you touched MY Moka like that" He laughed in such an evil vulgar way as his fist strikes down on The poor boy's face . Saizo was left unconscious and had to be carried to the hospital Tsukune called after he was done. He fled the scene so he wouldn't be questioned.

Tsukune grabbed his bag and Moka's picked up her blouse as well and dressed her back to her normal state he then carried Moka on his back all the way home. He knocked on her door. The maid opened the door and say Tsukune all beaten up and bruised it was already 6:00.

"Where were you too why are you beat up like this!" The maid was scared.  
>"I'm sorry we were late some Douche…. Guy was messing with Moka so I taught him a lesson". He grinned.<p>

The maid chuckled nervously and laughed at Tsukune's bruised face. "I will let her know what you did when she wakes up".

"Thank you Mam!" Tsukune then left the property and got home.

Tsukune's mother and father's mouth dropped at the sight of the blood on his face.

"Tsukune what happened did you get into a fight your bleeding!"His father yelled.

"That his blood dad I… well I won if you can call it winning".

His dad was very angry he could feel the essence of anger come from him until.

"Thank god my boy is a slugger! You probably kicked his ass good didn't you Tsukune! YEAH! That's my boy!"

Tsukune was confused he ignored the fact took a shower and went to bed while he drifted to sleep he murmured. "What a day."

(**A/N) Good chapter or what! And you guys thought Tsukune was going to lose! Hahaha! Sorry for trolling till the next chapter. Remember to review and send me a PM if you want to be my Beta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)Well guys sorry for taking so long for an update well no really that long but anyways thank you for my 15****th**** review and for this I reward you with my 6****th**** chapter! **

Tsukune had woken up realizing he did not get a throbbing pain his neck. _Has the vampire blood finally gotten uses to my body? I hope so._ Tsukune let out a sigh as he got up took a shower and got dressed for school. Today was Friday. Tsukune was happy it was the end of the week.

Moka had not come to school after the events that happen on Monday. She was almost on the verge on being Raped till Saizo threw her on the floor. _I hope Moka comes to school today. I really miss her. _He admitted._ I guess I just.. When Moka started to cry. I NEVER wanted to see her like that again. I think I….  
><em>"Tsukune come eat your breakfast before you're late to school!" His mother yelled  
>"Coming mom!" Tsukune yelled back. He was still a little pink from the thoughts he just had. Tsukune really didn't know how he felt. But he knew Moka was important to him.<p>

Tsukune finished eating his breakfast and ran out his house.

Tsukune took his bike he was slowly riding down the sidewalk. Other students would greet him on his way. Tsukune had become sort of popular after he left Saizo in the hospital for a week. Tsukune was never proud but people told him he should be. Tsukune also had no pity for what Saizo did. He tried to rape one of the only important people Tsukune had to himself. He did not admit it but Tsukune loves Moka. He just hasn't realized it yet.

Tsukune's heart beat heavily hoping that Moka was at the usual corner they have met for the past few weeks. _Please, I hope Moka is there!_ He looked towards the corner and stopped to look around but he could not find her. His feeling soon went away, he couldn't find her his heart was crushed, but! Out of nowhere. " Surprise!"

Moka jumped towards Tsukune causing him to fall off his bike and hurt him self

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Tsukune! I didn't mean to! She said. Tsukune just stared into her eyes he grew red then started to nervously chuckle, but then it went from a nervous chuckle to full on laughing.

"Tsukune are you ok? Did I hit you to hard?" She tilted her head in a cute manner confused at the situation.  
>Tsukune finally stopped laughing and stared again into Moka's beautiful emerald jewels that lay still in her eyes. "I just missed you that's all. I'm glad to see you." He then got up picked up Moka and gave her a hug which would last a couple of minutes. Moka grew red.<p>

_My maid told me that Tsukune came up beaten and bruised. I guess the vampire blood cured him quickly. He also carried me 10 blocks back to my house._ Tsukune let go of Moka and just rubbed his neck and smiled. _He really cares for me. I care about him too. I don't want to tell him my feeling I don't want to ruin or friendship if he doesn't have the same feelings for me. No wait….._Moka kept arguing with herself for a while.

When they arrived at school strangers where thanking Tsukune for beating up Saizo. Tsukune just politely nodded and walked away  
>"Hey Moka let's get to class we're going to be late" He said.<p>

Moka just nodded. Tsukune smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to class. They went through a short cut trying to avoid the people who were thanking him. It's not that Tsukune did not like the gratitude he was receiving but he was not proud of it. It made him feel guilty to hurt another human like that was cruel, but Saizo did the same. A little karma was what that bully deserved.

The school day passed through quickly. It was just a normal day at Kinyo high and Tsukune was happy again. Moka had finally come to school. He would usually daydream in class but when he felt down he would look at the reflection of Moka on the mirror. He would smile every time he saw Moka-sans face it just cheered him up to see how happy Moka was.

After class was dismissed he walked out of the class and waited for Moka to step out he waited till the hallway was empty. He then walked with Moka until finally the hallway was completely cleared. He then pushed Moka softly towards a locker, he was only a breath away from her lips.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" She was bright pink. _Kiss me! Kiss me already! Please do it!_

"I wanted to ask you something Moka. I wanted to know after we leave this place if you would like to catch a movie?" He licked his lips.

"_Is he teasing me! No1 I doubt it I can't control myself if he doesn't I will!_"  
>"Sssure Tsukune I would love to, pick me up in an hour!." She smiled. "One more thing Tsukune". <p>

Tsukune already knew what she was going to ask he smiled and tilted his neck. "Go ahead. You don't have to ask me Moka." 

Moka grew red again. She slowly took out her fangs and bit into Tsukune's neck which caused him to growl softly in pain. Moka then ejected her fangs after her meal and smiled at Tsukune. "Thanks you Tsukune I will see you in an hour! "

Tsukune watched her as she made her way out of the building. He couldn't hold in his excitement any longer when she finally left the building…. "Wooooooooooo! I have a date with Moka san!"

Tsukune was happy no he was more than happy. _ I played it cool and got the girl of my dreams to go on a second date with me!_ Tsukune was happy he ran his way home took a shower and got dressed. This date was prepared a few days ago he was looking for the perfect time to ask. Tsukune made a few calls to ready the date he had set up. Tsukune called it. "The perfect date". He smiles every time he would say it.

"Mom I am going on a date with Moka I will be back around 10:00!" He yelled across the house to the living room where his parents sat watching the news.  
>His parent nodded "Have fun my little boy!"His mother said.<p>

"Good night son show that girl a great night… If you know what I mean". He then slipped a condom towards Tsukune.

"Dad! What's wrong with you I really like this girl!" he yelled at his father.

He then left to go pick up Moka san.

When he arrived he knocked on the door waiting for his beautiful date to open the door. After a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal a beautiful pink haired woman wearing a White sundress with bright orange wildflowers and a pick lace that would go around the dress. Tsukune stood in awe as he saw the magnificent beauty that was bestowed upon him. He grew dark red his heart could not beat any faster. Moka could almost hear how loud the sound was.

"Tsukune are you ready to go?" She smiled at Tsukune knowing exactly what had happened to him.

"Yyyeah! Come on!" He smiled back nervously.

When they arrived at the movie theater Moka was astonished she had never been to one of these before she was lost at how massive it was. "Moka is there something wrong?" He said

"Well Tsukune I have never been to a theater before I never was asked on dates before. Well until tonight."  
>Tsukune then remembered she was a monster. "Oh right then I guess I will be your date and your guide for the night!" He smiled and rubbed his neck in his signature way.<p>

Moka stared at him smiling while his eyes would shine with her making her blush.

When the movie began Moka was exited Tsukune chose a romantic movie so she could enjoy herself. It was something called "The Vow" It was your basic Valentine's Day movie and he knew Moka would love it.

Halfway through the movie Tsukune wanted to get closer to Moka so he decided to use the oldest trick on the book. He yawned and placed his hand behind her head on her shoulders. Moka looked at Tsukune and smiled and blushed a bit. When the movie was almost over Moka was feeling a bit tired, she laid her head on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune nervously let out a scared growl and looked at her. He was blushing extremely his face was almost completely red.

The movie was finally over. Tsukune found Moka asleep._ I guess she is not the Movie type_. He chuckled at his thoughts. He shook her a bit. Her eyes fluttered open as she extended her arms stretching and letting out a yawn. Her eyes watery smiled at Tsukune . "That was a great movie! Well of what I saw. She laughed and Tsukune joined in. Tsukune was walking Moka home and the final phase to make this a romantic date kicks in.

A man at the corner of the street starts to follow them playing a romantic piece on his violin. Moka smiled and looked at Tsukune. She was blushing.

"Did you plan this Tsukune Aono?" She said.  
>"And what if I did? Moka Akashiya ". He replied. Having an idiots smile on his face as they arrived to Moka's house they stood on the front porch. They both looked at each other's eyes.<p>

"Tsukune I have to tell you something. Since the day we met I kind of liked you and well what I am trying to say is…. She was interrupted by a kiss delivered none other by Tsukune Aono. Moka grew red as her only lover was kissing her she was shocked her eyes wide open but then she slowly closed them to enjoy the warmth of his lips the taste of his skin that she loved.

When they broke the kiss to gasp the much needed air. Moka smiled and looked up to Tsukune.

"Dddoes this mean we are a couple?" Moka hesitated to ask hoping his answer was yes.

Tsukune smiled at the nervous Moka "Of course you dummy what else does it mean." He smiled and hugged her. Moka was relieved but wanted more another kiss. A kiss goodbye.

Tsukune pulled her in for one more kiss. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Moka using her fingers to feel Tsukune's dark raven hair that was slowly turning silver. She looked at it turned on even more of the sight of a vampire Tsukune. When the "Goodbye kiss finally broke he smiled and said goodbye.  
>"See ya tomorrow Moka! He yelled as he walked home.<p>

Then they both thought in unison._ That was the greatest kiss ever._

**(A/N Thanks everyone for the 15** ** I have gotten thus far I hope I reach 20 with this romantic chapter I also gave Tsukune a lot of courage if you noticed. Thanks guys! And remember PM if you want to Beta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Hey guys as usual a daily chapter. From now on I am going to take a day or two! Maybe! So I can put more effort into my story even though it is going great now. Anyways enjoy!**

Tsukune was still not used to calling himself Moka's boyfriend. He liked how it sounded though, The day after they kissed Tsukune noticed he had shocking vampire features. His eyes were dark red and his hair was silver just like the Inner Moka. 

"Not too shabby eh?" Tsukune admired his vampire features until they slowly faded away. Tsukune did not mind, because Moka would like him either way.  
>Today Tsukune was going to spend the day at Moka's house nothing special just watch some T.V eat dinner there a regular day at home….Except it was at Moka's house. <em>"I can't wait to spend the day at Moka's house! It's embarrassing but I want to touch her lips again. The warmth of them, The taste of them." <em>Tsukune's hair started shifting from Black to silver and his eyes undecided on honey brown or ruby red. Tsukune blushed at his thoughts he knew they were not ok but it still did not stop his mind from thinking them.

Tsukune got dressed casually wearing a Black shirt, and then combed his hair with perfection, dark blue jeans, and some black high top shoes. This was the regular look for Tsukune while everyone else tried to be this "Hipster" Tsukune would think it was to mainstream and have his own type of clothes genre.

He ate his breakfast like any other morning but today was different his father was feeling sick it wasn't too bad he would get better. But he had to stay in bed for the day. When he finished eating he greeted his mother and father.

"Is dad getting any better?" Tsukune was a bit worried for his father.  
>"Not really if his temperature keeps rising we are going to have to call a doctor." Tsukune's mother was even more worried that she usually was.<br>"Don't worry about me champ! I feel great I can do front flips if I wanted to. Tsukune's father let out a few coughing laughs. Go have fun on your date!" He then smiled at Tsukune. To be honest Tsukune's father thought Tsukune was gay. He has never had a girlfriend until now. He was relieved to find out he finally acquired one .

"Ok dad I'll see you guys tonight I will be staying over. If it gets to late… Can I sleepover?" He asked his parent nervously. Tsukune was going to do nothing wrong. They had only started dating either way.

His parents looked at him then looked back at each other both letting out a sigh. "If her parents allowed it, then sure!" His parents exclaimed.

Tsukune was very happy he left the house locked the door and got on his bike. People still thanked Tsukune for his actions. Saizo had returned to school the previous day. Only bowing his head to Tsukune for teaching him the deadliest lesson anyone ever taught him. Saizo was scared of Tsukune, he was his vampire nature and would never speak to a soul if he didn't want to be hurt further. Saizo had 3 stitches 6 in total 3 on his eyebrow and 3 on his bottom lip. Saizo liked the new look though.

When Tsukune arrived to Moka's house he always did the same knock waited the few minutes and the maid would open the door.

"Finally! You're here now I don't have to listen about how great your kiss was". She mocked Moka's voice. Tsukune just let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess she told you huh?" He said  
>"Told me? That's all she has been talking about since yesterday night thank you for relieving my pain. I am going to go on break."<br>Tsukune looked confused and then laughed at the maid again, he walked into the house that he was a bit familiar with already.**(A/N) I forgot to mention he carried a bouquet of roses for his beloved.** Tsukune walked in with the bouquet and knocked on the door. A voice called to come in. When Tsukune entered he saw Inner Moka lying down on her bed still sleeping a bit.

Tsukune was still not used to the presence of her vampire form but still liked her equally she was beautiful with her long silver silk hair and her beautiful dark ruby red eyes. Tsukune just stared at the beauty she was wearing a black ten top and some pajama shorts. Tsukune couldn't help but find it cute he sat next on the bed next to the sleeping goddess. Tsukune was not shy around her. He knew she was the same as Moka.  
>Tsukune shook her until her eyes opened. He smiled and gave her the bouquet of roses. Tsukune slightly blushed and said "These are for you". He nervously said to her.<p>

The Inner Moka blushed as well as she took the flowers and smelled them. The Inner Moka was never one to show her emotions but when it came to Tsukune she would show all she can have. Ura hugged Tsukune. He started to blush he wasn't used to her affection yet, but then he hugged her back.

"If you're wondering why the other Moka is not here". She was quickly interrupted by Tsukune she grew a little angry but she let it slide.

"It doesn't matter to me your both the same and I like both of you". He smiled at her which caused both of them to blush slightly. Moka nodded and smiled back at him.

"How about we go watch some T.V? Moka asked with no shame. She was fearless and Tsukune loved it. He nodded and they both walked into the living room where there was a big 36inch T.V. They both sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V to a random channel with some cartoons on them. Even if they were 16 years old, cartoons never hurt anyone they were fun for anyone who would watch.

But Tsukune was not interested in watching T.V he just wanted to be with Moka anywhere she would go he would be right with her. Tsukune laid his head down on Ura's shoulder nervously hoping she won't be startled and send him to his death. But Ura was not startled at all she embraced his presence by slowly digging her fingers into his hair causing Tsukune to blush. Then they started to have a lovers war without words. They would push each other softly getting closer to each other every time until they were a breath away. Tsukune teased by licking his lips and nervously chuckling to himself as she saw the Inner Moka being so desperate for his touch she wanted him…No she needed his touch.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She hesitated hoping that he would give into her plead.  
>Tsukune laughed stared at her eyes and said "I would be honored". Then with a swift move kissed her lips he would move in his tongue seeing if hers would want to come out and play. Their tongues were dancing with each other as Inner Moka's tongue accepted Tsukune's offer, Tsukune laid Moka down on the couch they rolled off the couch to the floor. Things started to get serious Tsukune did not want to hit home on his first try so he broke the kiss gasping his much needed air. Moka was sad but she did not want this to go any farther either.<br>"Tsukune can I ask you a question?" Moka had been working her noggin all day to gain the courage to ask Tsukune this question. Tsukune nodded at her.

"Well me and the other Moka would like to know.. Since the first term is ending well… Do you want to come to the monster world with us for our break?"  
>Tsukune was shocked then happy that he was asked to go to her home. <em>Will I get hurt by other monsters? No Moka would not allow something to harm me so easily.<em> Moka was worried that he was going to say no so she quickly added. "We are going to stay at my father's castle and some tourist locations in the monster world. I promise you won't get hurt please!" Moka begged him she really had feelings for this boy. Her face started to blush a bright pink. Tsukune then got his hand and placed it on her cheek moving his fingers slowly up and down to feel her warm skin, he then moved his face closer to the Inner Moka. Moka's heart was beating louder than Dave Grohl playing his drums **(Your welcome Nirvana fans and Foo fighters)** Tsukune then kissed her lips teasing her. Moka started to think to herself she couldn't help it her teenage hormones were getting her horny  
><em>Please Tsukune hold it longer I want to taste your human lips on mine your blood circulating through your body.<em>  
>"I would love to. Hell! I'll go anywhere with you as long as it makes you happy. Moka was ecstatic with her emotions she hugged him and they made out for several minutes deep passionate kisses that only two lovers would share.<p>

The night soon came it was already 7:53 only a few minutes till 8:00 Tsukune glanced at his watch he had already told Moka he can sleep over as long as there funny business. Moka was happy that she can sleep with her new boyfriend Ura Chan had sealed herself. She grew tired of being in that form.  
>So the pink headed beauty was cuddling with him. He was going to stay and his parents already had the address just in case an emergency were to occur. Tsukune and Moka where eating dinner and watching T.V at the same time laughing at the funny sketches that the Japanese actors were performing.<br>They stayed like this for a while. Then started to play the "I love you more game". Which a man would never win, but Tsukune would like the desperate things Moka would do to show her love. The day was going fine until a loud bang was heard at the door. Moka was feeding at the time she heard it and bit down to hard by accident causing Tsukune to growl in pain. He did not mind though. He went to check who it was. It was his mother._ Hmm it's mom I wonder what wrong_. Were the thoughts that came to Tsukune. He opened to the door. His mom burst into tears the audio went blank as Tsukune stared into his mother's eyes with the terrible news he had just received Moka stood up and started to cry at Tsukune's reaction. "Your father had a stroke he is in a coma and they don't know when he will wake up". Were the words his mother his mother gave him.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go see my dad!" He yelled at them for not doing anything his father's life was at risk right now. His mother nodded and walked outside. Moka put on more appropriate clothes and got into Tsukune's mother's car sitting next to Tsukune to see how he is doing. She nipped on his ear. Tsukune just half smiled at her trying to act cute for him. Moka whispered into his ear.  
>"Don't smile Tsukune ill caress you and make you feel better. You will see your father is going to alright before you know it we will be in the monster world". Tsukune then grew red and kissed her. He whispered back "I love you and I can't wait". His mother drove on the hospital.<p>

**(A/N)Thanks guys that was a nail biting ending I took some ideas from the reviews for a little Ura to show up and show her affection as well. Thanks for Aono and Slash burn for constantly reviewing and to all you Anonyms readers that don't review give it a try! It really helps. Also put some constructive criticism is allowed no flaming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)Thanks for all the nice reviews guys here is chapter 8.**

Tsukune, Moka, and Tsukune's mother quickly rain into the hospital and entered the elevator. His father was on floor 12 room 16. Tsukune pressed the button and held the door for his mother and girlfriend.  
>Tsukune let out a half smile whenever he had said that to himself he knew this was not the time but either way. They all rushed out of the elevator almost pushing the orderly's in the way. When they finally arrived Tsukune was glad to see his father happily sleeping. He looked at his monitor that was well monitoring his vitals and they seemed alright. <p>

After a few minutes of waiting patiently a doctor walked in on his white lab coat he had a name tag. It read. . Tsukune hesitantly started to ask questions. "Is he alright doctor? He seems to be getting better. Will he make it?" Tsukune then was interrupted by the doctor.

"Sir please calm down your father is going to be just fine. He just had a stroke he is asleep. While you were gone his vitals were slowly getting better. If I am correct he will wake up on an hour or two you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

The doctor smiled politely and left.  
>Tsukune started to nervously laugh and hug his mother and his pink headed beauty. Yes HIS, but Tsukune went from a nervous chuckle to full on laughing. It was actually pretty funny, having to be rushed here so late, just to get the good news. Tears started to swell up on the corner of Tsukune's eyes. He looked at his father. "I almost lost you…you selfish bastard. You lied to me. Your last words to me would have been. "I can take it." Tsukune walked to his father's side and hugged him then took the seat to the side of the bed. Moka followed and took the one next to Tsukune. Tsukune was not used to a lot of the things a normal couple would do. They have only been dating for two days. Moka was trying to get used to it as well as Tsukune. So then Moka was bright pink but placed her head on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune just watched this beauty laid her head on his shoulder.<p>

Tsukune slowly caressed her hair taking out the strands of hair in front of her eyes so they can shine with the moonlight. Moka was about to fall asleep so she kissed Tsukune goodbye which caused the boy to blush slightly, as he kissed her back. Moka finally fell asleep, and after a while in her sleep murmuring "Tsukune" and having a big grin on her face like if she was enjoying herself. It caused Tsukune to skip a heartbeat. Soon he realized he could not pull an all nighter and he pecked Moka's forehead with a kiss and said. "Goodnight my angel". He saw Moka smile like if she knew what he did he smiled back and laid his head on his personal princess.

When he awoke his mother was talking to his father laughing it up, Moka was still asleep on his shoulder he gently shook her to wake her up as he called her name. "Moka. Moka? Wake up.  
>Moka's eyes slowly flustered open she threw up her arms stretching and letting out a yawn. She looked towards Tsukune and hugged him, she was happy to see him still there in the morning. After all Moka was in love with this boy she could not have enough of him. Especially his human tasting blood. She could tell it was slowly changing into a more vampiric taste of blood. She liked it when Tsukune would get the courage to actually kiss her, his blood would boil causing him to slowly transform his hair would turn a bright silver color and his eyes would shift from honey brown to a dark ruby red that would turn on any vampiress. Moka could tell she was one of them she loved Tsukune's vampire features he gained ten times the courage of his normal self but she also loved the other sensitive Tsukune who would caress her hair rub her cheeks kiss her passionately. Tsukune was all Moka thought about.<p>

Tsukune slowly got up and went to his father smiling and giving him a hug.  
>"I'm glad you are alright dad I don't know what I would of done if you left us." The corner of Tsukune's eyes slowly started to tear up.<br>"Don't cry son! I told you I would be alright now have fun with your girlfriend!" 

"Oh no it's ok we would be glad to stay with you for a while" Moka slowly approached and said to Tsukune's father. She smiled and bowed to show her respect to such a great father that raised a boy like Tsukune.  
>"So you are the famous Moka Akashiya? Hahaha! You're all my boy talks about! He wasn't lying on how pretty you are either, you are gorgeous!" Tsukune's father was laughing hysterically. Moka just acknowledged the praises while growing a little red. Tsukune was smiling at her laughing with his father. <p>

The day went as they planned They had lunch together, Watched some T.V together and played some games after a while the visiting hours were over and he had to go. There was school tomorrow anyways, and Tsukune was exited there was only 2 more weeks till his midterm break and he would be off to the monster world with Moka. All he had to do was play it cool and relax.  
>Tsukune walked with Moka hand in hand ready to go public. They arrived at school and people were yelling everywhere in excitement<br>"OMG! You guys are such a cute couple!" , "I knew you guys would get together!" Were the most repeated things Tsukune and Moka would receive. Moka would get praises and Tsukune would get mostly death stares or a bro fist from his friends. Tsukune got over the threats he would receive.

The day went mostly average except during lunch. Moka and Tsukune had been sitting in their typical spot where there were no random people to stare at them while they would do… well..Couple things I suppose.  
>"Tsukune I forgot to mention today in the morning I got a letter from my father Count Shuzen and he said he is coming for a visit. I told him about you and he is eager to meet you!" Moka exclaimed.<br>Tsukune was scared to death._ Does he know I am a human? Would he kill me oh may kami have mercy on my soul! _ "Moka! B-b-ut! What is he tries to kill me I am human remember! Tsukune was scared half to death realizing what Moka just did.  
>Moka pouted she looked mad. "Tsukune don't be silly for all he know you're a vampire like me, You have the blood to prove it. She stopped putting and let out a smile. Tsukune had been too quick to judge.<br>"I'm sorry Moka I just don't well want to die this early in my life". Tsukune and Moka both started laughing. But then Moka tackled Tsukune to the floor and gave him one of her love bites.

Tsukune was still worried a bit about Moka's father wanting to meet him. Hell he was more than worried he was scared shitless. That's all he thought about. But slowly the school day was approaching the end he was in his last period it way gym class he got dressed and got to class. Today was Tsukune's most hated the day. The dreaded rope climb. There was always that one snot nosed kid and his stupid posse his name was, Shinto Greta, he would hold the fastest rope climbing time and he would rub it in everyone's face it was annoying. He was really strong so no one could mess with him. Unless they wanted a punch to the nostril. Anyways Tsukune got into the line. The coach blew his whistle to quiet down the loud boys that were in the gym.  
>"Listen up! Today is rope climbing day everyone will go and your time will be recorded. You will be called in a random order. Do not complain when it is your turn. Everyone ready!" He exclaimed.<p>

"Sir yes sir!" The gym roared back. 30 minutes passed by and the last two people were Shinto and Tsukune. "Shinto! You are up!" Shinto stepped up to his rope. The coach blew his whistle. Shinto took one giant leap and grabbed on to the rope slowly doing a shimmy to climb up the rope he would hit the buzzer at the top and slide down. "Time!" yelled the coach. " A new record! 15 seconds! Congrats Shinto that was very good!"  
>"Next up! Tsukune Aono!" Everyone laughed at him as he stepped up since he was not the strongest of the males he would take longer than most of them people would just humiliate him about it. Tsukune took a deep sigh and was ready for his humiliation. He got ready until he heard. A comment made by Shinto. "Why don't you just drop like your father? Aono!. The gym went quiet but then everyone started to laugh. Tsukune was not happy he was enraged now he could feel the blood boiling inside him his eyes changing color from honey brown to dark red. His hair had stayed the same. The coach blew the whistle. Tsukune jumped into the rope and did not shimmy to get up. He would grab and leap up then repeat. Everyone stared at his new over powering strength. He hit the buzzer and jumped down. "Impressive Tsukune! A devastating 9.5 seconds shattering the school record!" the coach said. Tsukune completely ignored the coach his eyes still red ran into the locker. Changing clothes everyone walked in asking him what happened how he did that. Shinto apologizing, but Tsukune would grab him by his shirt and throw him against the locker lifting him up from the ground. The locker stared at Tsukune his hair was slightly turning silver not light enough to notice. "If you EVER! Disrespect my father like that again. You will end up like Saizo, and if you think I am bluffing. Tsukune pivoted his fist aiming directly to the boys face. The poor boy cowered in fear as Tsukune swiftly punched the locker next to him making a dent almost big enough to make the door break open he then dropped the boy on the floor and left. He met up with Moka and went home. Tsukune would usually stay at her house now until it got late then he headed home.<p>

**(A/N) Sorry I have to leave it in the middle im just really tired so I will continue tomorrow review if you like how Tsukune was a total boss. Also I could not find it in my heart to kill Tsukune's father. The room 12-16. Mean something to me. 12 is a month and 16 is the day. I put this to remind me of my father who recently passed away on December 16****th**** 2011. If you would like me to send you an article about it I would be glad to just PM about it thanks! Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Thanks guys for all the great reviews, I really thought this chapter was not that great since I wrote it really late, but anyways Thanks I really appreciate it. And now to answer some questions well one lol –OverLordRevan, Tsukune's appearance was shown in the last chapter and also if you read chapter 4 or 5 I believe I include Moka being incredibly turned on about his vampric features. Now the new chapter. Oh! BTW Nirvana and Tenacious D are awesome. That is all!**

Tsukune was at the hospital sitting on his usual chair bedside from his father. He would sit there every day after school. He would talk with him some times he would just watch him sleep. Tsukune was just glad that his father was ok. Moka would usually come in an hour later after changing from her school uniform. Today Moka would wear black pair of jeans and a V-neck t shirt. Tsukune was still wearing his uniform.  
><em>"I hope Tsukune still isn't worried about my father coming he seems kind of down lately… Maybe I can cheer him up!"<em> Moka was thinking to herself of a way to cheer up her depressed boyfriend she then wondered if the blood was finally adapting to his body. He has successfully transformed once. Inner Moka would have to train him on how to use his powers more efficiently and to control when he changes. Moka cares for Tsukune and she did not want himself to get hurt.  
>Tsukune got up smiling at Moka. She stayed leaned against the door looking at Tsukune's father. Tsukune walked up to her and gave her a hug kissing her neck to relieve herself from any stress. Moka did not have any problems in her life now. So she grew stress whenever Tsukune was stressed. She was in love with the human, and she did not like the poor boy to worry. Moka turned her head towards Tsukune, Tsukune still giving little pecks. Moka briefly smiled at the boy. <p>

"Tsukune, My father is coming tomorrow please try not to worry yourself to much. Ok?  
>Tsukune smiled and continue to peck at her lips. "Moka don't worry about it! Like you said for all he knows I am a vampire, remember?" Tsukune still smiling looked at the goddess that stood in front of him. Moka pecked him back and they played there little game. They were ready to leave the hospital Tsukune was going to Moka's house like usual. They walked hand in hand the entire way. Moka leaned on Tsukune while they walked which made Tsukune blush a bit. Moka liked it when Tsukune got embarrassed or nervous, she thought it was cute her human being embarrassed. Moka was busy with her mind. On the other hand Tsukune was trying to hide his emotions from Moka he wanted to tell her that he loved her but it was a bit too soon. He had said it before but it was in the heat in the moment Moka not actually noticing his remarks. <p>

When they arrived at Moka's house they did what they usually did. "Watched TV". This involved an extreme make out session. Moka was getting in the moment hopping on Tsukune's lap, her legs would rest on his legs. Tsukune was getting into the make out session his hair was slowly turning silver his eyes were turning light red unlike the occasional dark red his pupils were also slitting themselves they were equal to the one's Inner Moka possessed. Tsukune put his hand on Moka's chest. Moka was startled and bit down on his lip by accident causing Tsukune's hand to move down and rip the Rosario off by accident.

Moka's hair turned into a silky silver and her eyes matched Tsukune's the two lovers kept kissing. Tsukune broke the kiss to gasp the much needed air, Moka pouted but understood he was a human and needed his oxygen more than a monster.  
>"Tsukune I can see you are almost at the stage of transformation. I need to train you if not your body will destroy itself". Moka said this without stuttering a single word, but her stare gave her out. Her stare was one that the other Moka would give when worried about him. Tsukune smiled and nodded "How about we train now Moka?" Moka nodded and got into a training attire and gave Tsukune a white shirt and some slacks. They both got dressed and went to the park across from Moka's house. <p>

Ok Tsukune the blood I gave you is slowly turning you into a vampire. If I don't teach you how to use it the blood will take over your body and it will destroy your soul leaving the blood to control you. This is called being a ghoul. But you are making progress. You can transform and all your vampiric features seem to be ok. Moka inspected the boy which still had his entire features in full bloom.  
>"Ok Tsukune to keep yourself transformed you must keep your goal in mind. When you get angry or well horny you transform it is just in our nature. Which explains when you and me do intimate things you transform into your vampire form." Tsukune nodded memorizing everything Moka is saying. <p>

After a few combat lessons from Moka and teaching him to control his form Tsukune had finally mastered how to control his vampire form. Tsukune was tired he asked Moka if he can take a shower at her house. Ura just nodded, thinking about a naked Tsukune. The Inner Moka was way more naughtier than her other form but was also a bit shy to show her feelings unlike the other form. Moka sat on the couch waiting for Tsukune to come out of the shower. Tsukune almost had to go home as well. He go out of the shower wearing some jeans and his shirt in his hands. Moka admired the abs he had developed. He was getting stronger to protect them both.

"Moka before I go home I have to tell you something." Moka could hear his heartbeat from the couch_. Is he nervous? What is he going to say?_ Moka was interested on his topic.

"Moka I have wanted to tell you this for a while and I want to tell you this before your father gets here. Moka…I love you!" Tsukune was happy that he got out with it. Ura just stared after a while she started to laugh.

_What's so funny? Is she rejecting my feelings?_ Tsukune was worried on why she was laughing  
>"You don't think I know that? Tsukune you are the most important thing to me, if you weren't I would of killed you by now. I gave you my blood to protect you so one day you can repay the favor". Moka got up and walked towards Tsukune. Tsukune was a bit shocked by what she said. She was right Moka shared the same feeling Tsukune was ecstatic to hear the next words come out off her mouth.<br>"Basically, I love you too Tsukune". Moka smiled and kissed Tsukune. Tsukune went home happy but was worried for the day to come he was going to meet that girls father he was hoping that her father did not realize he was a human. Tsukune let out a sigh. Tsukune was dead tired from his training so he went to bed early that day.

Tsukune was ready to Moka's father he put on his best suit combed his raven black hair to its finest and got his dad's lucky tie. He walked over to Moka's house and knocked like he usually did but this time there was a car parked in the front yard it was a black limo very fancy but a cliché. Tsukune knew that Moka's father was there already.

The maid opened the door laughing at a joke Count Shuzen was making. "Oh hello there boy! You look fancy don't you! Moka and her father are inside come in!" The maid happily insisted

Tsukune walked in looking like a first class gentleman. Moka's eyes widened as she saw how much of a gentleman Tsukune looked like, she thought it was sexy. Every girl likes a man in a suit.

"Hello you must be the famous Tsukune! My daughter speaks fondly of you. Let's hope she is right. I came here not to introduce myself boy you very well know who I am. I am here for a warning to both of you". The room grew quiet Tsukune and Moka grew interested in what the man was about to say.

Count Shuzen cleared his throat "There is a company tracking down our family looking to erase us from the monster world. The name of the company is called "Fairytale". Spies were sent to watch the family and when they gained knowledge of their existence to kill them. "The father finished speaking.

"That's awful why would anyone want to take us down". Tsukune was scared for them he did not want anything to happen to Moka or her father. None the less her family.  
>"Don't play dumb with me boy!" Count Shuzen grabbed Tsukune by the neck and planted him on the wall. "I know you were sent here to kill my daughter!"<br>"Father what are you doing! Are you crazy?"Moka yelled at her father fiercely.

"I am protecting you from this spy!" Shuzen responded back. With the last of air Tsukune had he said.

"Sir! I love your daughter and I would never hurt her. And if you kill me your not protecting her. You are hurting her. I am not a "Fairytale" I promise!"  
>"Liar! You only wish to befriend me then kill both of us!"Shuzen screamed his yokai flared at him.<p>

Tsukune was angry at names Count Shuzen was calling him. Tsukune would not lay a finger on Moka unless it was to help her, to caress her, to love her. Tsukune was getting angry. He used the training he received from Moka. He would set a goal. He was treating Shuzen as an enemy to protect Moka. His hair turning light silver his eyes ruby red the moon would come out and have the color of blood.

"What is this aura I am feeling is this from the boy! No! It can't be!" The father refused to believe it.

Tsukune had escaped the clutches of Shuzen and stared at the man with no fear of being destroyed.

"If I have to treat you like an enemy to protect Moka, Then I shall!" Tsukune let out a sidekick to the face of Shuzen causing him to hit the wall almost collapsing. Tsukune got into his battle stance. The father got up clapping. Tsukune was confused he did not know what to expect. 

"So then you aren't a spy very well. But you know Tsukune Aono you may have relation with my daughter, BUT the moment she gets hurt. I will come back and I will kill you. Shuzen let out his vague threat to Tsukune.

The young man just nodded going back to his normal form. "And by the way young man I know my daughter gave you her blood. And it seems you are ready to change. Do not worry my daughter seems to care about you so I won't harm you, but when you are ready for your change you MUST consult me."

Tsukune nodded fearing what the ritual was for changing into a vampire. Shuzen left and Moka was left with Tsukune. Moka was leaning on Tsukune's chest quite comfortably. Then she let out a comment.

"What a day? Right?" Moka and Tsukune both started laughing but then that led the couple to a make out session.

**(A/N) Couples these days right? Anyways review and tell me how the ritual should go if I like your idea it might be featured! Until next time see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

The last week of the first term was over they know had a good 2 week break from school. It was the benefit for living in Japan. Tsukune was almost killed by Moka's father the other day, Tsukune tried to ignore what happened that weekend, he was just happy that he still gets to be with his beloved Moka the girl with the bright pink hair beautiful emerald eyes that will make any man stare in awe. Which caused Tsukune to be a little protective, but Tsukune knew that Moka would never be unfaithful towards him. They both loved each other immensely and no mortal could stop it. Tsukune laid on Moka's bed while she finished the last of her homework. Moka was trying to do all her End of term homework so she can have time to spend with Tsukune in the monster world. When Moka finished her homework she was exited.

"Tsukune make sure to get up early tomorrow the bus leaves at 11:00 ok?"Moka said to the young man who seemed very comfortable.

"Ok Moka no need to worry I wouldn't miss it for the world! Two weeks with my favorite girl! It's like a stairway to heaven if you asked me". Tsukune and Moka both started to laugh. Moka then got up from her chair and laid on top of Tsukune. Tsukune had a warm pink blush on his face, he was nervous he could not help it he was a teenager and his mind would force him to think of the naughty things he wanted to do.** (A/N) Here we go Semi lemon!**

Moka soon started to slowly peck Tsukune's neck until she slowly moved up to his lips. The little pecks of affection turned into deep passionate kisses. Moka would slide her hand down to his shirt trying to remove it. Tsukune got the hint and lifted his arms up so Moka can take it off. Moka dropped the clothes on the floor. They continued to make out, Tsukune would grab on to her nice roundish butt and with his other hand grab onto her hip. Moka was shocked at how much courage Tsukune got to do this. Tsukune's hand let go of her buttocks. Moka pouting at his actions. Tsukune broke the kiss and started to kiss the crook of Moka's neck. He ripped open the blouse of the pink headed goddess and started to caress her breast that was covered in a thin strapping called a bra. Tsukune begged for more as they continued their kiss. Moka softly massaging Tsukune's tongue and Tsukune repaying the favor. Soon Tsukune wanted more. His hair turning silver and his eyes red, he then removed her bra and threw it on the floor where the other garments of clothes laid. Tsukune would touch her bare white skin as Moka began to moan slightly. He started to rub them slightly his fingers in between her nipples squeezing them with his index and middle finger. Moka moaned louder causing Tsukune to get hornier Moka was about to remove his pants. Until.

"Oh god umm.. Well, awkward huh?" Moka's maid said with a blush on her face. Tsukune rapidly put on his pants and shirt. Moka pouted that her boy friend that never really showed much sexual affection stopped she was in nirvana what could of caused him to stop. She looked around seeing her maid at the door looking away.

Moka growled. "Don't you knock!" She yelled at her maid.

"My deepest apologies madam I did not mean to intervene in your relations with your human!"  
>"Stop calling him my human his name is Tsukune from now on call him that better yet call him sire , master , my king anything but human it is disrespectful!" Moka was angry<p>

"Y…yyy…yes madam." The maid pouted. Tsukune looked at her and mouthed the word I'm sorry the maid looked and nodded accepting his apology.

Tsukune finished getting dresses and kissed Moka goodnight he had to get a good night's sleep to get there early before he left he wanted to ask Moka something.

"Moka…Does turning into a vampire hurt?" Tsukune asked worried about his physical state.

Moka looked at him laughing "Tsukune why would the ritual hurt you? It was very difficult procedure some pain is involved but nothing very serious. The phasing from human to vampire is very unique and when we visit the monster world you will see how it's uniqueness first hand!" Tsukune stopped being worried and hugged Moka and left. When he arrived home he took a shower and went to bed replaying all the things he saw that day. He has had his first sexual encounter and loved it touching the white bare meat of that beauty only being so vulnerable for him he loved it. It sent shivers up his spine and made him blush thinking off the warmth of her body rubbed against his. He then drifted off to sleep thinking about his beloved.

Tsukune woke up an hour early he got dressed and took a shower he wore what a tourist would wear a normal shirt that was awfully roomy with Hawaiian flowers the shirt was bright green and some white cargo pants to accompany him. Tsukune's father was finally allowed to come home after two weeks in the hospital. Tsukune announced that he was going on a trip with Moka to another country but he did not mention that it was not another country but another world just the idea of his parents figuring out his secret would send shivers down his spine, but he knew he would one day have to tell his parents that she was a vampire and that he became one. But! That is another story. Tsukune said his goodbye's to his parents and told them he would be back in a week. His parents would miss there boy but knew that he was becoming a man.

Tsukune walked to the bus stop that was incredibly far from his house when he arrived he saw an impatient Moka there waiting for her lover. When she finally caught his scent she ran straight for him giving him her famous vampire kiss and licking the wound sealed.

"Sorry Tsukune! I skipped breakfast and was really hungry!"she said gasping for air.

"It's okay Moka you're my girlfriend even if you weren't I would let you" Tsukune gave a warm smile to Moka. Moka just had a blush on her face. Tsukune also like when Moka was embarrassed it made him feel good he pulled her closer and pecked her on the nose as they waited for the bus….

**(Sorry guys just a quick update sorry if it is small but it is two in one day and not to mention that I wrote you guys my first lemon/semi lemon review if it was good and want me to write a full one but I will write if I think it is appropriate. And even if they are 16 and 17 get over it we live in the 21****st**** century! **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey guys do me a favor and review a little more! It strives me to continue! Now to the next chapter**

Moka leaned against Tsukune comfortably laying her head on his shoulder.  
>"<em>Man vampires can sleep anywhere can't they<em>" Tsukune chuckled at his thoughts it was true Moka was able to sleep anywhere. She could sleep on the couch standing up on a chair and many other locations. Tsukune and Moka were waiting at the bus stop for a good 30 minutes until the bus driver finally arrived. The destination read Monster world Tsukune felt like he was being punked, like if this was a terrible prank gone wrong. But Tsukune did not want this to be a prank either; he just met the love of his life and couldn't be any happier even if she could kill him in one kick. Tsukune again laughed at his thoughts. The bus stopped and opened its doors. Tsukune carried Moka onto the bus he did not want to wake her up.  
>"What a nice kid, It's too bad you're a human eh?"The bus driver spoke out. Tsukune hesitated and quickly responded. "Y…yyy…yeah! Well I'm kind of a hybrid." The bus driver looked over to the boy as he sat the girl down and took a seat next to her. The bus driver started to laugh I know what you are Count Shuzen asked a favor of me to pick you guys up, he told me all about you Tsukune Aono… But don't worry I'm one of the good guys all I have to say is the monster world. One scary ass place…You should watch yourself<p>

Tsukune was now a little frightened but since his training to control his blood he was able to use his vampire features to fight, also Moka can turn into a vampire which seemed only to open by the hands of Tsukune. They never really talked about the rosary, but Moka and Inner Moka were having some problems

****

Moka was brushing her hair, while doing so the rosary started to speak.

"Why don't I ever get time with Tsukune?" Inner Moka blurted out obviously mad that she has not seen her love in a while. "Www..ell I don't know! You never asked me to unseal you!"Moka was scared at the rosary speaking to her. "That may be true but I am part of you know promise me that during the vacation I will get some time with Tsukune too!" Outer Moka promised that she will have time with Tsukune. Inner Moka will have three days with Tsukune and outer will have four days with him. It was a fair deal since Inner Moka sometimes grew tired of being in her true form. "Very well I agree you have four days and I will have three." Inner Moka agreed to the terms.

The bus ride was a long trip, about one hour and thirty minutes; Moka was asleep so Tsukune thought this was a good time to catch up on his sleep too. Tsukune was on the verge of sleep and awake closing his eyes every few seconds then re opening them, but his goal of sleeping was crushed when Moka decided to wake up and lay down on Tsukune. She looked up at Tsukune's Auburn eyes and he did the same to her light emerald jewels. Moka was acting like a baby and Tsukune found it cute. Moka was twisting her body till she found some comfort on Tsukune's legs. When she finally rested she grabbed Tsukune's hands and laid her fingers on his hand. Tsukune then with his free hand started to caress her hair softly. The smell of Moka reached Tsukune it was amazing almost intoxicating to him; it was like the scent they give in those exaggerated commercials. Moka put Tsukune's hand on her stomach. Tsukune looked at Moka; she had a warm blush across her face. Tsukune smiled at her cute blush. Moka then moved Tsukune's hand up and down her stomach then Tsukune got the hint and started to rub the girl belly. Moka purred at the comfort she was receiving from her man. Tsukune liked to pleasure his princess in many ways this being one of them. Tsukune lowered his head pecking Moka on her nose; Moka had another blush on her face. After awhile Moka fell asleep again Tsukune kept playing with her hair. The bus hit a speed bump and Moka awoke she yawned and stretched her arms, then smiled at Tsukune. "Are we almost there?" The beauty spoke but Tsukune was preoccupied looking out the window at the colors there were after they entered the tunnel. Moka stood up and saw that they were going through the tunnel that lead to the monster world she got exited they were almost at the northern barrier where her manor was at. "Yeah, were almost home!" Moka exclaimed. The bus driver chuckled to himself looking at the over exited girl almost on top of Tsukune looking out the window.

A few minutes later Tsukune and Moka arrived at their stop. They were facing a gigantic castle tourist were everywhere! Tsukune was walking holding Moka's hand but accidentally bumped into another tourist. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" The girl stood up she had blue hair and was quite short for the amount of cleavage that she possessed. Next to her was a man a few years older than Tsukune He had his hair tied back with a red lace at the top of his head. "It's no problem man accidents happen!" The young man said to Tsukune "I'm Gin and this is my beautiful girlfriend Kurumu!" The awkward Gin squeezed the girl's breast causing him to get a swift punch in the face. "Yeah he means that his name is Gin my perverted boyfriend the girl scowled at Gin, while he apologized for taking it a little far.

Tsukune and Moka just stared at the odd couple, until Moka stepped up. "Hi I am Moka Akashiya and this is my boyfriend Tsukune!" Tsukune waved at the couple that was bestowed in front of them."Akashiya like Count Shuzen's Daughter?" The blue headed girl curiously asked. Moka nodded smiling at her. "Are you guys going to the castle too? We would love to tag along!" Moka blurted out

The couple smiled and let Tsukune and Moka tag along. They entered the castle, Tsukune,Kurumu, and Gin were amazed by how big the castle was and how decorative it was. Moka was used to it; two peasants came by picking up Tsukune and Moka's bags. Trumpets alarmed the area warning that the count was making an appearance. The count slowly walked down the red carpet making his to his beloved daughter and her human pet as the count referred to him. "Good afternoon Moka and pet!"

"Father! He is not a pet his name please!" Moka yelled at her father. Shuzen let out a curse under his breath "Moka and Tsukune! How wonderful to see the both of you, rooms are being prepared. But we only have two rooms and since you brought guest You are going to have to share Moka and Tsukune and well You two". The father pointed at the direction of the other couple.  
>"Cool we get to stay at the castle!"Gin yelled out. Moka smiled. "<em>Yipee! I get a room with Tsukune Kun this week is going to be great!"<em>  
>"But boy remember you are here on vacation but also to complete your ritual. Understand." Tsukune gulped and nodded. He was reminded what he was doing here. The first day was going to be relaxing they were going to see some sights in the castle and take a tour for Tsukune could see and meet the family, but Tsukune was just glad to spend some time with his love, and now that he gets to share a bed with her! It was going to be great.<p>

**(all for now I might write two today as well but I am bored next time castle tour and family meeting enjoy!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Guys I really need you guys to review! I have been on 31 since yesterday I would write more if I had an inspiration so hurry and review guys I update frequently!**

Tsukune walked up the stairs to his and Moka's room the castle was gigantic it had shiny chandeliers at the top of the ceiling there were seals surrounding the castle making this very dangerous vampire territory. Moka had told Tsukune that there are rosaries that seal and there are rosary's that make vampires more powerful. Inside the castle vampires are almost indestructible. Tsukune was worried he was going to become a vampire, but since it made Moka happy he did not want her to see him die at an old age. Moka could not deal with that kind of pain. So Tsukune sucked it up and went with being a vampire. Tsukune walked into his room it had one queen sized bed with red sheets and a brown covers. The bed was made to a solid perfection. Moka walked in as well admiring her new room she looked over to Tsukune who seemed a bit tense. "Tsukune are you feeling ok? You seem worried." Moka asked while pouting. Tsukune looked over to Moka she seemed a little mad that he was tense so he decided to just chill out a bit.

"I'm sorry Moka it's just that you can't think I wouldn't be tense I am a human in the monster world!"Tsukune exclaimed. Moka pouted at his more by the look on her face it looked like she was going to cry. "Stop thinking of yourself as something less you are a soon to be vampire, and I love you! That's all that matters Tsukune!" Moka began to sob. Tsukune sighed and walked over to her and brought her closer to his arms he hugged her and mover around for a while. "I'm sorry Moka could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" The young boy pleaded. Moka smiled and pecked him on the lips. In other words apology accepted. Tsukune smiled and pecked her back. They rested for a while having been on such a long bus trip was tiring. Moka just prepped herself up to look elegant in her castle. She wore a bright white dress with dark green heels that complimented her eyes. Tsukune was stunned at the sight of his vampiress. He then got dressed as well putting on a suit that was his fathers. It was jet black with a red tie. Elegant for any male to wear.

Tsukune then walked down the castle to the main hall where Moka and a peasant were waiting to start the tour of the castle. The tour was long and harsh it took almost an hour to complete. The first room they stopped at was Moka's older half sister Kalua she was a few years older than Moka. She also dressed in a dress except hers was pink instead of white. "My dearest sister, how happy I am too seeing you once again!" Kalua yelled loudly. "Oh me too I missed you so much Kalua! I haven't seen you since my 10th birthday!" Moka was almost crying at her joy. Kalua soon let go of Moka and attended to Tsukune. "And who is this handsome young man is he your boyfriend Moka?" She teased her.

"And what if he is." Moka teased back. They both started to laugh while Tsukune looked confused at the both of them he honestly had no idea what was happening so he decided to introduce himself.  
>"Hello I am Tsukune Aono nice to meet you". Tsukune let out a smile and bowed his head.<br>"Wow Moka what a gentlemen you do know how to pick your men". Kalua joked to herself. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and said "Yeah I do and he is mine!" Moka glared at her sister as she circled Tsukune looking from up to down. "Fine you can have him." She chuckled again. Moka smiled and left her room almost ripping off Tsukune's arm. Then Tsukune broke the silence with "Awkward much?" They both started to laugh but the topic went ignored. The next room they went to was Akua's Moka's other stepsister. She was a lot kinder than Kalua especially since she did not try to harass Tsukune. Moka went up to Akua and hugged her they had a sisterly moment and Tsukune again watched confused at how vampires show their emotions for each other. He found it a little funny. Moka did tell him that when vampires fight each other sometimes it is for fun and they like maybe that's why Moka acts like this in front of her sisters just so fearless. It made Tsukune happy that she had a side like this as well but kinds scared and made sure never to get on her bad side. As they left the room the last person to meet was her youngest sister who was going to join us when the term begins in high school. Her name was Kokoa, Moka said that she was very evil and that she always scared her when she got sealed. They both walked in to the room only to see the young girl on her desk. "What do you want!" Kokoa yelled  
>"Hi Kokoa I was on vacation and I stopped." She was interrupted by Kokoa "I don't know you! You're not my real sister, Ura is! You're just a phantom!" Kokoa yelled at her sister. Moka was about to cry when Tsukune came in. "Hey! That is no way to speak to your sister! She came here from the human world to say hi to you. The least you can do is hug her. She might not be the silver haired Moka but they both are the same and I have grown to love both of them. Tsukune was spewing fumes from everywhere until. <p>

"I'm sorry, it's just when Ura left I was crushed and I had no one to play with! I was devastated." Kokoa admitted. Tsukune walked up to her and hugged the teen. Kokoa was crying she made his suit get a little wet, but he dried it off later. "Who are you anyways?"Kokoa was sniffling and cleaning her cheeks.  
>"I am Tsukune Aono I am your sister's well boyfriend". He smiled at her. Kokoa was happy. This was the guy father said that was making Moka so happy. That's great now can you guys leave my room.<p>

"Sure" Moka smiled and waved goodbye then she confronted Tsukune in the hallway. "Tsukune you know you didn't have to come in there and say that right?" Tsukune looked at her beautiful face and put his hand on her cheek rubbing them softly. Watching her white bred skin turned into a light blush. "Moka I care for you and if someone screams at you it is my job to protect you am I right?" Moka nodded and kissed Tsukune, that lead to a more passionate kiss they stayed like this for a couple of minutes till Moka let go and took a breath. She smiled at Tsukune; his eyes were turning light red the ritual was going to begin soon. They made their way down to the main hall where Moka's father was waiting for their tour to finish. He sat at his throne curling his hair with is finger as he awaited his daughter and her mate. They both arrived and bowed their head at him.  
>"Good evening Moka and Aono. Was your tour enjoyable?" Moka nodded as so did Tsukune. The count looked at Tsukune and Moka. "Very well then I guess then it is time to explain the vampire ritual to my Aono. The count cleared his throat. The first step is my daughter every day before both of you go to sleep she will inject blood into you for three days. When that is over you will proceed. The next step is the blood will take control of your body you must then feed on your changer which is Moka you will then return to your normal state. The last step it a sanctification to seal your powers on a seal to protect you from the human world when you return. Do not worry since you are not born a vampire you have you same ego and no a altered one like Moka's. Understand?" Shuzen caught his breath after saying all that information in such little time. Tsukune was shocked at the steps he was going to be part of a dark ritual. His soul would also diminish and was forced to suck on Moka's blood. It really was not that bad. Tsukune was being melodramatic. Tsukune had a long way ahead of him. When Moka and Tsukune left the castle to go sigh seeing the couple from earlier joined them. "Hey guys thanks for the rooms! Mind if we go sightseeing with you?" Kurumu asked Moka and Tsukune. They both nodded politely. They saw everything ice cream shops, dungeons, Clothes for the erotic demon Which Kurumu seemed to stick around there for a while, as for Gin he stopped at a dog store. Kurumu had informed us that he was a werewolf and she was a succubus both powerful monsters in this world one can enslave any man while the other can move at lightning speed. It was an odd couple for sure though. The day seemed to pass very quickly and soon find the sun was going to set. The couples made it back to the castle and went into their rooms. Moka had told Tsukune that a vampires weakness is water and she would have to bathe in herbal water. Tsukune found some herbal essence in one of the shops he bought it without Moka knowing. "Hey Moka I have a surprise but you have to come to the shower if you want to see it. Tsukune ran the hot water while pouring the essence in the water Tsukune took of his clothes and entered. Moka soon come in and blushed wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Tsukune then said. "I won't look if you don't want me too". He closed his eyes and looked away. Moka entered the bath. Tsukune then opened his eyes. The bath was actually complete with nothing sexual happening. At the end of the day when Tsukune finally fell asleep the ritual had began. Moka injected her first amount of blood into Tsukune which began the procedure.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N)Hello guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday but I got the new Naruto game and well I no lifed it anyways, TO THE NEW CHAPTER! BTW IT's going to start getting really interesting. **

"Do you think he will survive his night tremors father?" Moka asked concerned of the boy's health.  
>Her father took a glance at his daughter; he could see the worried look on her face so he decided to comfort her. "Moka do not worry for if he really is as strong as he was when he fought me, then this task will be conquered easily. Moka looked at her father and smiled then gave him a big hug. "Thank you father!" She whispered loudly trying not to wake up the boy. The father just looked away Moka not being able to see the smirk on his face for making his child happy.<p>

"Where am I?" Tsukune looked around to see his surrounding environment. He was in an open field the sky was blood red in the far distance he could see what looked like a miniature army with bright torches. Tsukune was a little confused as to how he arrived here. He walked around towards the army until an explosion occurred before his eyes. A man stood there with a white cape and holy crosses around him. The man slowly approaches Tsukune. "Hello Tsukune Aono. I am an exorcist that was assigned to your transformation. The man evilly grinned and chuckled to himself. Tsukune was still confused as to what was happening. "You still seem confused, ok then I will explain. This is the dream world where your first step of transformation will occur. When your mate injected blood into you as you slept it sent you into this world. This is a safe environment for you to control your powers. The goal of this is for you to acquire the three parts of your seal. The first lay in a chest at end of that army of monsters. You must defeat them to get to the chest where it resides.

Tsukune nodded at his task ignoring all the thoughts that would pass through his head. Telling him to stop, you're not going to make it etc. Tsukune just clenched his hands. Tsukune dashed towards the army trying to get to the chest without any fighting occurring. He was quickly intercepted by the monsters they grabbed him and threw him on the ground him. The army beat him into a pulp. The exorcist informed him that this was his subconscious, and they would yell things he only knew to destroy his will to live. One of the soldiers picked him up as Tsukune was reaching his end. "Puny human your are not worthy of becoming a vampire!" The soldier laughed. Tsukune looked up and laughed insanely at his comment. The soldier stood there confused at what he was laughing it.

"What are you laughing about weakling?" Tsukune was still laughing insanely he then stopped laughing and looked up to the soldier. In the normal world the bruises were appearing on Tsukune's body. Moka was about to cry she hoped he would make it if not he would die and she could not deal with that. She loved the boy and she had to have him. 

"I may be weak but I have heart, and I will not lose to likes of my subconscious. _This is for Moka, to protect her from the evil beings like those fairytales her father was talking about. _RRAAUGHHH!" Tsukune's eyes were as bright as the moon and his hair silver the shade as when Moka transformed. In one look he destroyed the army. He chuckled to himself. His wound healed quickly because of the vampire blood that was in his body he went up the chest and kneeled down. He opened it and got the first part of his seal it was a golden jewel in the shape of a circle. It looked liked the red one that laid in Moka's cross. He walked back to the exorcist. "It seems you have done well to call upon your powers and for that little show you pulled I grant you access to next stage. Tomorrow will be when it takes place good luck and rest so you are prepared for the next task it is by far more difficult than this one". Tsukune nodded. "Now return back from once you came until you are once asleep again".

Tsukune woke up with Moka lying almost on top of him. She was hugging Tsukune tightly. He got his free hand that was not being grabbed on to and caressed her cheek. Moka's eyes fluttered open she saw her one and only love slowly rubbing his finger up and down her cheek, she got closer to Tsukune and pecked him on the lips. Tsukune blushed a bit but was already used to the affection this Moka would show. "Tsukune I promised my other self she can have time with you during this trip so can you remove my rosary?" Moka asked annoyed at the promised she made with her inner self. Tsukune nodded

"Moka I love the both of you equally so it does not matter which one I am spending time with but whatever". Tsukune gave this Moka a kiss goodbye and removed the rosary. Soon the vampire Moka started at his dark honey brown eyes and Tsukune stared back at her red ruby eyes.

"Tsukune I'm cold" Moka shivered as she was freezing. Tsukune still was staring at her eyes. Then he saw Moka blush which made a warm red spot across his face to show he got closer to her and hugged her keeping her from the cold. It was a rainy day and Moka could not go out, but that did not matter to Tsukune he loved spending time with Moka especially the one that did not show her emotions as much, but when she did it was cute and he could not help himself but to laugh sometimes. The inner Moka soon was asleep again and Tsukune had covered her so she would not get cold. He stepped out of bed and he noticed he felt something heavy in his pocket. He reached inside and found a golden little jewel. Tsukune soon had an instant flashback remembering everything that happened in the previous night.

He walked down the castle with regular clothes plain black shirt black pants and his favorite high top shoes. He went into the dining hall where her father and most of the family was eating there breakfast.  
>"Hello boy! I see you survived the first of your transformation. Where is your first piece? The Count asked Tsukune. Tsukune showed him a golden little jewel; the count slowly examined it and gave it back to the boy. Here boy take a seat eat! Tsukune sat down and ate his breakfast when he was done he asked to be excused. When he left and entered back into his room he saw the inner Moka wall against the wall of the bed. She looked scared to death. A thunder strike hit the floor causing Moka to almost jump off her bed. Tsukune chuckled to himself and walked over to Moka. "Don't worry I will protect you." Moka grabbed Tsukune as if her life depended on it. Since she was a vampire she was frightened by the rain and thunder. Moka was pouting while looking up at Tsukune her head rested on his chest. Tsukune with both hands put it on her face and turned her frown upside down. Moka blushed and started feeling a little bit more comfortable. "Just because there is a thunderstorm is why I am acting like this do not get the wrong idea". She pleaded. Tsukune then apologized and stop toying with her hair. Moka again pouted. "That doesn't mean I want you to stop!" Tsukune smiled and kept playing with his vampiress which had a stunning beauty no other woman can compare too. He came closer to Moka's lips and Moka came closer to his, they both were centimeters away from each other. They could feel each other's breath touch their skin. "If you are going to kiss me… do it already". The vampiress said anxious for a kiss from her beloved. Tsukune then moved in and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Until a thunder hit and she again almost died of a heart attack.<p>

**(A/N) END! Well for today! Hope you enjoyed Tsukune is one step closer to becoming a vampire enjoy and review**


	14. Chapter 14

Tsukune laid down the sleeping beauty on her bed the rain had eased a bit but it was still slightly thundering. The day was passed by very slowly it was still 2:00 PM and as soon as the rain rested they were to visit a famous vampire monument, It was the mansion of Dracula when he lived in this yokai world. They were going to go with Kurumu and Gin, after a while the couple was actually pretty funny with the petite girl that would like to be harassed by Gin but always denied it in public, anyways Moka was fast asleep in her bed and Tsukune went down to get her something to eat. Tsukune went down to the castles kitchen. When he entered all the peasants just looked at him confused. Tsukune just ignored their weird faces and went into the fridge to grab bread ham and cheese, he was making Moka a sandwich just a regular one since he did not know what she really liked.  
>"What do you here master?"A small woman came up to him, her cheeks were dirty and hands were the same. Tsukune looked down at the woman who seemed incredibly short for her age.<br>"Oh please call me Tsukune! And for what I am doing here I am making a sandwich for Moka" He smiled at the woman. "How nice you are such an angel! You care for her and cook, she must love you!" The woman exclaimed. Tsukune just blushed and nodded politely.

Tsukune finished the sandwich and put it on a plate he walked his way to his room, but then a giant lightning strike roared as it hit the ground. Tsukune rushed to his room knowing Moka was really scared by now. He almost kicked the door open realizing that Moka was still asleep. He nervously chuckled to himself and cleaned the sweat that developed on his forehead. He put the plate on the table next to Moka. Tsukune needed to take a bath before they head out to Dracula's mansion which kind of scared Tsukune because he saw all the movies, he just did not know that Dracula was a real person.

Tsukune shook the shivers that went down his spine, on another case when Tsukune went to turn on the bath water he noticed that it was green it did not smell like sewage waste, it smelled familiar like the smell of herbs. He remembers the count told him that the bath faucet always produces herbal water. Tsukune just dipped in and was ready to relax. Tsukune was about to fall asleep until he noticed the water splash and in front of him was Moka. Tsukune startled to death only made out a couple of words. "W….www….What dddd….a…aa..Are you doing! The last time he had a bath with Moka it was with the other Moka and if this Moka wanted to be frisky he knew she would get what she wants just her seducing long white legs and more that average sized breast can make any man turn into jelly.

". I am our girl friend sooner or later it was going to happen why not know?" Tsukune grew dark red and steam was coming out of his ears. "What do you mean by it's going to happen sooner or later?" Tsukune yelled nervously. "Silly boy I mean bathe". She smiled evilly she knew exactly what she meant she only said this to prevent the boy from having a heart attack. Tsukune's heart slowly lowered down he started to relax. Until Moka decided to get closer to him. Tsukune started to get red again but he knew that he wanted what was going to happen. Instead of what Tsukune thought she was going to she just moved Tsukune a little bit to his left so she can have room to lie down next to him. She then lifted up his arms so he can put them over her soft wet hair. Tsukune was starting to get "Exited" This is the most sexual tension a male can handle. He clenched his fist hard trying to hide something else that was hard. Moka noticed and blushed. "Oh Tsukune your a bad boy!" Moka anticipated this part and was ready. Tsukune ran out of the bathroom and got dressed. Moka just smiled at the poor boys embarrassment. Tsukune sat on the couch.

He was trying to relax the tension but it did not seem to go down…. Literally. Moka came out wearing only a pair of panties and a bra. Tsukune's tension slowly raised and so did his penis which seemed to not be on his side. "Tsukune do you want me to resolve your issue?" Moka blushed and looked away. Tsukune without even thinking nodded his vampire blood was about to take over his hair turning silver and his eyes shifting from brown to red. Moka walked up to him shamelessly and got on her knees. She slowly unbuckled his pants pulled down his zipper and opened his pants. Tsukune's penis popped out like a weasel. Moka just smiled not blushing any more she was done playing games and was being serious. She pulled of her underwear and Tsukune's dick was out bare stiff and hard. She almost awed at the size of it. At first she wanted to tease Tsukune by licking the tip of his penis.

"_Oh my the taste was not what I expected Tsukune tastes amazing!"_ Moka slowly lowered her mouth deeper taking the entire penis into her mouth. Tsukune watched as the love of his life laid there shamelessly sucking on his penis. Moka went faster up and down his penis. "Moka I can't hold myself I am going to cum!" He yelled. Moka took her mouth out still rubbing his penis. "Tsukune do it want to taste you more!" After that word Tsukune could not hold back he let out his load in Moka's mouth and Moka sucked him dry. Tsukune slowly settled back to his original form fixing his outfit. Moka smiled at him and said "Problem solved!" The inner Moka grinned at him evilly. Tsukune just blushed.

Tsukune and Moka spent the rest of the day out with their new friends they looked at how Dracula would lure virgins into his castle and sucked them dry. It was quite amazing at how Dracula was so good at convincing such petite women into his castle. Everyone was thinking it except one person. "So he was a natural born pedophile. Nice to know". Moka was not thinking it no she was speaking it. The tour guide just nervously disagreed. "Nnnno! You see Dracula was a hybrid vampire that could only drink the blood from young virgins!" The tour guide stuttered to say. "Ok not only did he only suck their blood he relied on it? I understand." Moka started to laugh so did Tsukune even if it was disrespectful it was a bit funny if you think about it. The day finally came to an end, and Tsukune was very tired but the day was not over for him he still had to pass his second task of transformation. Tsukune finally fell asleep and Moka would inject her blood into him. He slowly felt himself drift into the dream world.

There he saw the exorcist again chuckling to himself evilly he always seemed to do that like he knew what was going to happen. Did he? Whatever. Tsukune walked up to him ready to receive his task. This time he was in a room that had three doors the rest of the room was shaded grey.

"Welcome Mr. Aono! How do you do today!" The exorcist yelled while laughing every few minutes. Tsukune was still pretty creeped out by this guy. "I am fine thanks can you tell me what my task is now please?" The man nodded still laughing. "Ok here look here not everything someone tells you is true right? Well there are these three doors behind me". Tsukune looked around and inspected the three nothing abnormal about any of them. But he did notice that there was a carving on the wall like something could be placed there. Tsukune continued to listen to the man. "Well in each door there is something dangerous but in one of them is the item you need to proceed. Understand?" Tsukune nodded. He had started to master when to change and when not to just by controlling his thoughts. He can now go in and out from vampire and human when he needed. Tsukune concentrated on the thought he usually used to shift which was _"Protect Moka"_ He loved Moka and she was his trigger. Each door had a sign the first sign said. "Congratulations this is the door with the item!" Tsukune was happy that it was this easy. When he opened the door a wave of water swiped him down Tsukune yelling out of the excruciating pain that it caused draining the life from him. Tsukune laid on the floor for a while until he regained his power slowly. "I thought water did not affect me!" Tsukune yelled at the exorcist. "Yes it does not in the real world on here when you shift you are a vampire any vampire weaknesses will destroy your subconscious". The exorcist laughed. Tsukune just said a few curses under his breath. Tsukune a bit stronger realized that this was a test of wits he decided to play smart._ "If what people say is always not true then I must look for the most ridiculous one and open it!" _Tsukune agreed to himself he went to the third door a sign laid there it said. "Danger a great evil lies behind this door". Tsukune afraid to open it backed away. But then he told himself. _"No! You are not a weakling anymore this is for Moka!_" Tsukune was shocked to see nothing resided behind the door and he saw a chest. He was glad that he found it he stepped in the room triggering a trap with Tsukune's new vampire keen hearing he heard the click and quickly dodged out of the way. Out of the blink of his eye two giant blades came clashing with each other embed with water. Tsukune wiped the sweat from his head and opened the chest which revealed a little medallion with a familiar carving into it. He stepped out confused.  
>"You have finished good job!" The exorcist chuckled again let us go. He started his prayer to return Tsukune when….. "Wait! Not everything a person says is true right!" The priest nodded at him laughing hysterically. Tsukune walked over to the wall and examined the carving then looked at the medallion. They were identical.<p>

Tsukune put the medallion into the wall it breached open and there laid half of his seal it was black with golden tips. "Congratulations! You saw pass my trap". Tsukune was returned and was sound asleep. The second night was complete.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Hey guys, enjoy the last chapter was it awesome was it evil heheheh! Anyways help me people! Review as much as possible so I can write more, also come on anonymous readers your critism helps me too! And now to the next chapter!**

Tsukune awoke with a slight pain his ribs from being shocked by the water in his dreams it was already morning and Moka was still asleep. He looked at the silver headed goddess that had her head on his chest ever so comfortably. Tsukune was still fearful of this Moka but she knew that she would never hurt him… unless it was well deserved. Tsukune chuckled at his thoughts then clenching in pain from his ribs. Tsukune realized he did not have a shirt then quickly checked his pants. He sighed and thanked god that he was still clothed, Tsukune started to look at the sleeping vampiress that laid there he could hear her breathing slowly. Tsukune smiled at the girl and with his hand his started to toy with her hair.

Moka's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone caressing her hair, she knew who it was but she wanted to check. Moka tilted her head slightly to see who it was and to her amusement It was Tsukune who had his eyes closed while playing with hair.

"Good morning Tsukune having fun?" She said while smiling evilly her usual smile. Tsukune almost jumped at her voice, he was drifting from being awake to being asleep well until the love of his life scared the crap out of him. His gaze met with hers and he looked away and blushed. Moka just smiled while Tsukune looked away she did not admit it but she liked it when Tsukune would act nervous and shy. "It's ok Tsukune you can look at me all you want; I won't be upset or blow any doors down I promise. Moka grabbed Tsukune's face and forced them to look at each other. When she let go of him Tsukune stayed staring at her he could not help himself just by looking at her face he was paralyzed.  
>"Tsukune can I suck your blood I wasn't filled by yesterday's meal". She grinned at him as Tsukune realized what she was talking and almost passed out by thinking how this vampire was so vulnerable yesterday something she would only do to him. He had prayed to the lords asking what he did to deserve this.<p>

Moka went to go take a shower Tsukune was left in the bed alone he had forgotten to check his pockets when he did he found the golden jewel and the half of his seal he inspected it to see nothing out of the ordinary he set it in the desk next to him. Moka finished her shower this time with appropriate clothes on not like the last time where she had some panties and a bra. Tsukune chuckled to himself. Moka saw him put the objects on the table so she went over to them to see what it was. She picked the items up and looked at them, then grew a big smile.

"Oh Tsukune! You need one more part to gain your seal the ritual only has two more steps and we are done!" Moka yelled she was exited Tsukune was shocked that this Moka could act like this. Inner Moka turned red and looked away. Tsukune walked up to her behind and hugged her wait Moka shocked at what he did but then somewhat liking his affection decided to put her hands on top of his.  
>"I'm sorry for being exited it's just now I know that you are one step closer to begin with me forever ". Moka blushed at her comment thinking about living her entire life with him. Tsukune was shocked at her comment and Moka did not take it too well. "What you do not want to be with me is that it! Fine then leave me alone!" Tsukune stood there astounded at what just happened he was just shocked because he did not know she wanted to be with him all her life that is all Tsukune ever wanted and Tsukune knew exactly how to fix this. He could hear Moka crying in the bathroom to bring this Moka down to tears was unforgivable. Tsukune left the castle and went through every city he possibly could that was within the area looking for the perfect item. He looked through all the shops in almost every district he checked almost every store until he reached his destination he smiled.<p>

Moka was wiping off the tears from her face maybe she did rush him into making a decision but her heart hurt more than anything right now just sitting there thinking on how life would be without Tsukune. It would be like not having parents or like not having a life. Yes Tsukune was life to her she did not only like him for his blood or his average looks, she liked him for how down to earth he was how he would risk his life to save the other Moka. He told them that he loved them. Moka soon started to have another breakdown. _Where is Tsukune anyways he should be hear trying to make me feel better…no maybe it is right if he left for a while._ Moka sighed and laid on her bed and went to sleep.

"So then the first step of the ritual is almost done Shuzen? How does this make you feel you are about to have a vampire enter your family". The man chuckled. Count Shuzen glared at the man not happy with Tsukune's progress in the last two dreams. "No I am not happy I want you to make his third task as difficult as possible understand?" The man just laughed loudly and nodded until he approached the Count. "But Shuzen if he dies your daughter will never forgive you and maybe will take her own life to be with him". The man still laughing. Shuzen just blankly stared at him for a good few minutes, The man waiting for his response. "Very well that is a risk I am willing to take". The man shocked nodded when he was about to leave he started to laugh hysterically.

Later that evening Tsukune had finally found the item that expressed his feeling for Moka he dashed very quickly to the castle when he arrived he saw Moka lying on the bed asleep. He woke her up her eyes opening to see the sight of the man that hurt her she started to cry again and Tsukune held her tightly. "Please don't cry I want to show you something". Moka eased her tears and Tsukune wiped them off her beautiful skin. Tsukune got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. Moka's heart skipped a beat. "Are you asking me to marry you! We are too young!" Tsukune smiled and started to laugh. "Nonono! I am making you a promise". He opened the box and there laid a ring that looked a little costly for Tsukune's price range. "I am making a promise to be with you the rest of my life screw life or death. Even when I am dead I want be with you, I love you Moka Akashiya and someday in the future will you marry me!" Tsukune awaited his answer and slowly tackled to the floor Moka on top of him kissing and licking every tissue of his mouth when they broke the kiss for needed air Tsukune said.

"I am guessing this is a yes?" Tsukune smiled at her and Moka blushed and nodded then yelled out "Yes" They continued the kiss for a while before they had to get a grip on reality.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXPLEASE **

**(A/N)OK guys i will upload my next chapter tommorow but i am hoping that by the time i wake up i will have at least 50 then i could die happy :) I will not check from now to tommorow night so tell your freinds family neghbors! anyways I AM DONE FOR TODAY! The last task tomorrow what will his super difficult task be? Tune in maybe later today or Tommorow! BUM BUM BUM! Aren't I a Stinka?**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N)Well instead of 50 I got two more good enough! Time to feed my ego! Actually some shout outs!  
>KnightOfHolyLight-Thank you for reviewing literally almost every chapter I always enjoy reading your reviews for some reason they are just always pleasant thank you for reviewing!<br>Slashburn-Your reviews also make me laugh especially your latest one I know I can be evil and leave cliffhangers but that is what makes you come back right hah! And now to the chapters!**

The day was a boring one, and it was the last day this Moka could spend with Tsukune she was quite sad but she knew all she had to do was ask the other Moka… well make the other Moka remove the Rosario.  
>Tsukune and Moka were going to go to a Monster theme park, it was just like a normal theme park except a little bit more intense. The rides would reach the sky and the spinning rides would go almost 200 spins in 3 minutes. Tsukune did not really want to go he was always afraid of roller coasters and if he knew this Moka she most likely loved roller coaster. It was true Moka was a fear junkie except when it came to rain, Roller coasters are like ecstasy to her. Moka's eyes widened when they entered the park it was humongous the rides passed the clouds; Tsukune gulped and started to sweat a little bit. <p>

"Come on Tsukune let's go to that one!" Moka pointed at the biggest coaster in the park which had no line because of its size and fear it brought too many other people in the park. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and was dragging him there Tsukune was yelling at her while doing so.  
>"Please Moka wait no I don't want to Moka let's go on the twirl'o'whirl Moka have mercy!" Moka finally paused and looked at the boy with a angry but confused face. "What's wrong Tsukune?" Moka hesitated to ask cause she was not the one who usually cared about anyone, but when it came to Tsukune she could not stand to see him upset or nervous well actually she loved him when he was nervous it gave her butterfly's in her stomach every time he was embarrassed towards her.<br>"Moka w-ww-well you see Moka I have a phobia with roller coasters". Tsukune was nervous throughout the entire time he started speaking. Moka looked at him seriously and then started bursting out in laughter until she saw her partners face turned extremely red as people started to watch them, Moka quieted down her laughing. Tsukune was really angry on what she did without thinking what she could do to him he spoke "Forget it Moka have fun I'm going to the bathroom". Tsukune walked away regretting what he said but still walking so he would at least not lose his dignity.

Moka sighed realizing what she just did she forgot that they were here in public place and she had just embarrassed Tsukune in front a big crowd she flared her yokai so the crowd would leave at once she went to go get Tsukune in the bathroom she did not care that other men were in there. She walked in and the incredibly foul stench of urine filled the bathroom Moka almost went faint to the smell of urine. When she walked in there were no men inside only Tsukune peeing at a urinal. Moka approached the boy while he was urinating. It was completely unexpected even from this Moka she slowly wrapped her hands around his waist ignoring that he penis was still out Tsukune went into shock when he saw the tip of Moka's hair when he turned her head he jumped then sighed. "You scared the crap out of me!" Tsukune gasped for air refilling all that was lost when his soul was nearly removed from his body. 

Moka looked down at Tsukune's little buddy that wasn't very little anymore Tsukune was a bit embarrassed at the situation he was in. Moka took advantage and started to feel him up, she thought it was what he deserved after what she did to him. "Moka I appreciate it but now is not the time please". Moka sighed and let go licking her fingers she had some of Tsukune's premature semen. Tsukune looked at her then looked away still mad at her. "Tsukune I am sorry". The words were like acid being poured down her throat. "I did not mean to humiliate you but I just thought out of everyone you wouldn't be scared of riding them, sure they are scary at first but then it is actually really fun". Tsukune smiled at Moka she was trying to make him feel better. "Fine let's go ride it". Tsukune looked at his girlfriend who seemed to be extremely happy at the situation she grabbed his hand at ran all the way to the ride and rushed to the front of the line. Tsukune was still very scared but he knew he had this girl to be with right next to him. When they got on the ride Tsukune was like a little puppy. Moka observed Tsukune's action when they lowered the bar for safety Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand tightly to reassure his safety the ride slowly started to get to the top.

When the ride was at its climax Tsukune took a deep breath but was slowly interrupted by a kiss from Moka, the ride was complete and Tsukune's mind never left the top of the roller coaster, That kiss to him was the best one Moka had ever gave him it was passionate and filled with love and care, a kiss to erase all thoughts of fear from his mind he wondered that if he rode another if she would do the same he chuckled to himself. They rode a couple more rides and then left they completely forgot they went with Kurumu and Gin** (A/N) Yeah they forgot! By that I mean I did: P**. The two couples left happily Gin with his usual black eye Kurumu walking like she owned the place and Moka and Tsukune hand in hand Moka took her chance and leaned towards Tsukune till they got on the bus back to the castle.

Tsukune was completely dead tired and decided to lay down Moka went to go take a shower when she was done Tsukune was fast asleep still in the attire he used to go outside she decided to take off his shirt and pants he slept in boxers and no shirt. Moka then injected the last bit of blood he needed. Tsukune shook when she ejected her fangs. Now Tsukune entered his unconscious state and drifted into the dream state.

" Welcome this is the last day here if you can survive". The exorcist was serious for some reason he did not laugh or chuckle he continued to speak. "This will be the last and the most difficult task you will face there are no tricks up my sleeve and nothing is hidden this task will break you down without the most and only concentration. Your task you ask well it is… You must destroy your inner psyche this is what holds your body from transforming to a vampire. Do not worry you will still be yourself your way of nature will not change like your girlfriend's since you are a human you do not need a counter part to make you a regular person. Tsukune nodded. He shifted himself to his vampire form and walked up to his task it was a very long hallway that lead to a sphere that had many different colors mostly red and green. The sphere broke open and Tsukune stepped back at the aura the sphere was producing down came a being that looked exactly like Tsukune except he could feel his yokai flaring at him to step back, but Tsukune did no such thing and was determined to end this beings life.

"You do not heed my warning? Then you will die. Farewell". The monster quickly teleported behind Tsukune and threw him into the air. _What is this how is he this fast I need to counter it_. Tsukune put his body into an upright position in the air the super being again teleported behind him and tried to grab his waist to pile drive him into the ground but did not expect a swift kick the face from Tsukune they both fell to the ground. Tsukune on one knee and the other to the floor. The doppelganger stood up and dashed towards Tsukune and grabbed his arms. "You move I break it". Where the words the monster spoke. Tsukune hesitated he was thinking of the training Moka gave him but could not think he had to act on pure instinct. Tsukune risked his arm being broken he shifted his body towards the man. The man nearly took his arm out of his socket it was broken but Tsukune tried to ignore the pain Tsukune with his left leg placed it on his stomach and used that as an adrenaline jump to kick him with his right and flip into his fighting stance with one arm broken Tsukune was losing. Tsukune's psyche would hit each of Tsukune's yokai points which where the areas providing his aura, soon Tsukune laid paralyzed he had no power this is where Tsukune was going to die. "I guess this is your end don't worry I will make sure to say goodbye to Moka before I kill her too". Tsukune looked up his red ruby eyes where glowing a blood red his aura overcoming everything. His aura caused him to float in the air, Tsukune needless to say was pissed he started to flaunt the being with his yokai then spoke with a unusual deep voice. "Touch her and I will erase you from this world". Tsukune growled. He dashed behind the enemy then put his hands around his neck and quickly broke his neck his psyche was destroyed. He fell to the ground in excruciating pain the seal then emerged from the ground. Tsukune crawled towards it and grabbed it with his arm that was not broken when he awoke he fed on Moka completing the first two steps all that was left was the last step… The sacred ritual.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) Hey guys after this chapter I will be taking a 2 day break I have written a lot so I think I deserve a little vacation don't you? Anyway here is my next chapter just introducing a new char that I invented NOW ON THE next chapsta!**

When Tsukune awoke he had the desire for blood, like if he did not receive it that instance he would just internally combust it was good Moka was there waiting for him to suck her blood so the ritual could be completed. Moka shivered at the pleasure Tsukune was giving her by sucking her blood, it was one of the most intimate things two vampires can ever do… well other than intercourse, but that was more of a human tradition. Tsukune ejected his fangs from Moka's neck and his trance was over he felt completely regular again except for the brutal pain from his severely broken arm and a few other bones.

Moka noticed Tsukune in pain and decided to go and fetch a servant to assist Tsukune to the nurse's office; Moka stepped outside looking around the hallway of the luxurious castle. She could not stand at stare at the magnificent sight she only got to see for a few years till she was sent to the human world for elementary school. As she walked down the dim lighted hallway which seemed to have the perfect amount of chandeliers on the ceiling, she ran into one of her most loyal servants his name was Osmany Sensana he was still very young being the only seventeen year old in the castle but was also one of Moka's playmates when they were younger. Osmany liked Moka but he did not like her in any other way than a friend. Moka was glad to see her loyal servant.  
>"Oh hello there Osmany! I need your help, Tsukune is terribly injured and needs to be taken to the nurse's office do you think you can take him there?" Moka was a bit afraid that her only love was in pain right now Osmany can tell in her voice that she was worried for the boy, Osmany bowed to Moka and entered her room.<p>

When he entered he saw a young man around the same age as him, he looked to be in all sorts of pain. Osmany was no regular servant though he was to be released next month and attend regular high school with Tsukune and Moka, Osmany's was also a S-class monster except his monster form was a tad abnormal he would be able to control the element of fire and if he wanted to he could combust into flames without harming himself, He also could upon massive strength when needed. Osmany walked towards the boy and picked him up carefully trying not to hurt him. "You seem to have gotten yourself banged up mate!" Osmany was a monster from European origins so he had a funny accent but it did not really affect him. Tsukune groaned in pain as he was lifted to the nurse's room. "Hey thanks for the help I appreciate it I'm…." Tsukune was interrupted by Osmany.  
>"Oh I know who you are do not worry about it. You are Tsukune Aono, Moka Akahiya's boyfriend am I correct chap?" Osmany was very friendly and had a rather humorous way of talking. Tsukune blushed when he called him Moka's boyfriend he still was not quite used to is but he like that he was that to her, He would be the only one to caress her. To feel her lips on his, the only one to see the true side of the inner vampire beast that lay sealed in the girls heart. Tsukune nodded at the Osmany.<br>"Well you know my name can I ask yours?" Tsukune asked curious to see who he was.  
>"Oho! Me well my name is Osmany Sensana! Moka has not spoken of me? Well then I have lived In this castle all my life and am finally being released to the human world I will be attending "High school in the human world" <strong>(AN)Now the readers are supposed to be like "I see what you did there :D" Anyways continue! **"Oh Well that is great! You can hang out with me and Moka when the new term starts next week!" Tsukune tried to yell but was soon stopped by the immense pain in his ribs.  
>"Do not strain yourself my friend! The nurse will be here soon I will alert that you have arrived in the nurse's quarters. Osmany bowed towards Tsukune and went looking for Moka.<br>Tsukune was in great pain at the time there were some nurses treating to his wounds. Moka ran in happy to see Tsukune being taken care of; she grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Tsukune's bed. Moka had not received any love or care from Tsukune, mostly because Ura had been the one outside for the past three days so she decided to give Tsukune a big hug and a passionate kiss that only two lovers could share. Tsukune's vampire blood started to rush through his system he had realized that all his wounds rapidly healing. Tsukune's vampire blood seems to be toggled by three things. Removal of the seal, anger, Sexual arousal. Tsukune mentally slapped himself thinking about the last thing triggered his vampire blood. Soon he had felt completely new but still had to rest in his bed for a while until being released. Tsukune had to rest a lot tomorrow was the day the dark ritual took place and his last step to becoming a vampire was almost complete.

**(A/N) Short little update I hope you guys will enjoy the new char he will be involved a lot more in the series so remember REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry for really rushing the last chapter I have received a review and it made me notice that well I am going pretty quick I am very sorry if this has changed your opinion on my writing I am very enthusiastic and have lots of ideas so I guess that all this flooded space comes out a bit jumbled up but I will try harder to focus a bit more on the little details. Now the next chapter….**

Tsukune stirred himself awake, he was still inside the nurse's office much to his relief. Next to him was Moka soundly asleep in her chair; she had been waiting for Tsukune's wounds to heal but had dozed off. Tsukune had deduced it was already nightfall as he lifted himself off of the bed carefully and checking the window. There were no stars in the monster world due to a magic barrier barring the two worlds from one another. Moka had explained all this to Tsukune. She told him of the three dark lords; the triad of all powerful yokai that had created this barrier to hide the monster world from the human one. Tsukune was still a bit weary and did not notice Moka had awoken then began to slowly creeping up behind him before wrapping her slender arms around his waist. Tsukune looked back and smiled at Moka.

'_I don't care how much pain I have to go through, so long as it makes THIS and only THIS girl happy I'll endure it… I just wish it was a bit easier_.' Tsukune chuckled to himself but his mirth was stopped by a shooting pain in his ribs. They had healed but he was still a tad tender from the healing effects. Moka gazed outside the window; admiring all the lights that shone in the town against the darkness of the night."It's beautiful isn't it?" Moka eagerly waited for an answer from Tsukune, but he seemed to be lost."Tsukune? Tsukune?" Tsukune finally snapped out of his trance and smiled at Moka.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention… yeah it is… but once you see the most beautiful thing in the world everything else seems pretty average." Tsukune teased the girl who's arms were wrapped lovingly around him.

"What is the most beautiful thing in the world?" Moka asked excited to know the laughed softly while Moka just stood confused. "Sorry Moka I can't tell you". Moka started getting a little frustrated as she pouted at Tsukune. "Please Tsukune tell me!" Moka yelled out almost going on her knees to beg. Tsukune laughed a bit harder now. "Ok, ok ok! If you really want to know… Well you see every person has seen that one thing they think is the most amazing thing ever right? Well I guess so far in my life… that would be you". Tsukune smiled at Moka, but Moka just looked down at the ground as if she was mad at him. "Tsukune… Do you really mean that?" The corner of Moka's eyes threatened with tears of unbridled joy. Tsukune smiled at the pink headed goddess questioning Tsukune about her beauty.

"_Is she serious? she is undisputedly gorgeous! I couldn't imagine a day without her now if I tried to!"_ Tsukune let out a sigh and stared into her emerald eyes; shining brightly from the gentle radiant glow of the moonlight. "Moka, would I ever lie to you?" Tsukune asked as he tilted his head. The simple reaction made Moka chuckle as she squeezed her love in an affectionate embrace.

The pair made their way into their room in the castle carefully so Tsukune would not hurt himself. Tsukune noticed that Moka was acting a little over protective about his current situation as he lay down on the bed with Moka almost instantly next to him. "Moka you seem a little stressed out does it have anything to do with the ritual tomorrow? " Tsukune decided to ask her, in truth he was a bit worried about the ritual himself but it seemed quite harmless. "It's not that it's just I really don't like it when you get hurt it… it gets to me". Tsukune laughed lightly as he moved closer to Moka who curled into his body and laid her head on his chest. "Moka don't worry about me, as long as you are alive I will be there protecting you, remember that ok?" Moka just nodded and sighed with relief. she knew Tsukune cared for her, Her eyes soon started to get heavily as she drifted off to sleep.

"This is outrageous! How is that feeble human still alive? I told you to make his task virtually impossible!" Shuzen was so livid he was flaring his yokai all over the place sd the much weaker servents cowered in fear. They did not want to get in the way while he was having a exorcist grinned at Shuzen without a worry. "I made the task almost impossible the monster was using most of my yokai but the boy still prevailed over it ". The exorcist replied chuckling."You mean to tell me that boy destroyed an S+ psychic monster?" The exorcist looked up at Shuzen who seemed to not believe a word that was spoken. "If you do not believe me ask him for his final piece to craft his rosary seal." Shuzen was even more angered than before, steam was almost coming out of his ears until the exorcist spoke up again. "Shuzen stop acting like a petulant child, you should be thrilled a boy like this is joining the Akashiya clan; he has demonstrated strength that is not even imaginable and he seems to only continue to finish each task for one purpose… To protect your daughter. I can tell he is madly in love with her; caring for her as much as you do maybe even more by sacrificing his own humanity for her don't you give the boy a chance from this ordeal it surely is a well deserved one". Shuzen snorted indignantly as he started to ponder for a brief moment. _'This boy has immeasurable strength and lives for the sole purpose to protect my daughter. I must concede the fact that this human really loves my daughter… perhaps my compatriot is right'._ Shuzen let out a sigh. "I do not like this boy, but seeing that my daughter cares for him so much I am inclined allow him to live for her sake. Now leave, I must prepare the rite that will accomplish the transcendence."

Shuzen entered the deepest room in the castle that had seldom been used since the castle's completion. Shuzen flared his yokai which lit some archaic carvings on the ground. Runes that were shaped into a circle and in the middle lay a gigantic cross similar to the one Tsukune possibly would wear as a seal. Shuzen then lit each corner of the room with a blue flame from a simple flick of his wrist. This step was fairly simple; Tsukune was to be tied to the cross while Shuzen performs his rituals for a daylight turning and would be very brief. Vampires of human origin would most likely will not have to wear a seal but the ritual itself either way MUST be completed, if not then his soul would succumb to eternal bloodlust and he would be reduced to a ghoul; a merciless reasonless killer that would pursue an eternal killing frenzy's and eats the remains of his foes. _'Boy I trust you are ready for this final rite'._ Shuzen thought to himself one last time before putting on a hooded black robe as he started to practice the prayers that he was to recite upon the dawn

The night finally had passed and the rays of the morning sun were beginning to chase away the night time shadows. Tsukune awoke early so he could bathe before the ritual was to begin. Moka was still tired at the early hour but hearing running water from the bathroom her eyes fluttered open. She had to plan the celebration for Tsukune about to pass his final step into full vampirism it was more like a surprise so she was trying to hold her excitement, but a few factors were concerning her to no end: Her one and only love was becoming eternal just for her and her father was not that satisfied about it. She did not understand why her father wouldn't at least try to befriend Tsukune and how couldn't he see that Moka truly cared for her future mate so much.

"Why won't he give him a chance?" Moka sighed at how reluctant her father was towards Tsukune, she hoped that the relationship between her father and Tsukune would improve in time and that her father would understand Tsukune as to how she sees him, a caring boy that had a big heart which he bore onto her endless love and unrivalled devotion.

Tsukune soon came out of the shower in some jeans and no shirt on, his newly developed muscles were shining; the reflection of the sun was hitting them directly. Moka just stared at him pleased at the sight of her boyfriend's body and only chuckled when she realised her staring had caused Tsukune to blush."Well Moka the ritual is about to begin so I guess I'll go down stairs and meet your father". Tsukune smiled at Moka he was just about to open the door and leave until he heard her fake a cough."Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Moka pouted as she pointed to her lips like a child. Tsukune turned around feeling like an idiot that he forgot one of the most basic ways to show his affection, he walked over to Moka and gave her a long kiss. Moka smiled from the feeling of his lips on hers and before he could get away, pecked him one last time. Tsukune hugged her and soon after left and began running upon leaving the room until he ran into Osmany in the hallway.

"Hello Tsukune! How does it go mate? I hope you're feeling better!" Osmany asked friendly as always. He was known to always be kind to everyone in the castle, everyone couldn't help but like him; even Shuzen gave him his praises."Thanks Osmany my wounds are feeling better thanks for asking, right now I am on my way to the main hall". Tsukune said"Oh, Sounds wonderful chap! listen good luck with your ritual!"Osmany and Tsukune shook hands and soon parted ways. Tsukune walked down the flight of stairs and went down to the main hall where Shuzen awaited; sat on his Throne; speaking to Kokoa on how she could improve her training. Tsukune just listened until they were done talking.

"Father I have tried everything but I am not getting stronger at all! I fight and train for hours but no progress; I can't even touch Ura, she dodges me with such ease it is a little disappointing…". Kokoa said irritably about how weak she still feeling compared to her elder sibling. Shuzen laughed slightly at her remark. "Kokoa you cannot defeat Ura she is much stronger than you but if you want to at least have a chance then stop just training and condition your body further. Run miles, drink blood from deer; I tell you: methods like this will help you augment not only your abilities but also your reflexes". Shuzen concluded and dismissed his youngest daughter as he turned towards the door where Tsukune awaited and motioned the boy to come towards him. "Boy, undress yourself and put this on; it is a robe with the Akashiya family crest." Shuzen looked at the boy having few regrets but also somewhat happy he was able to ensure such a strong vampire to join his family. Tsukune nodded obediently as he undressed himself and put on the robe. It was a bit roomy at first but then Tsukune quickly adapted to it.

"Now follow me; the rite is soon to begin. we are to go to the deepest room in the castle where the transcendence is to be fulfilled. Ready yourself, as this ritual will be very painful. Tsukune gulped nervously but was ready for anything he kept his goal in his head. To protect Moka from anything even if the consequences were immense pain. Tsukune followed Shuzen down the stairs into a collossal dark and empty room; it was very gloomy to the young teen and reeked of blood strongly but Tsukune was aroused by the scent as strange as it was to him; it was the first time he had felt the urge to feed on blood. He tried ignoring his temptation and was to a degree successful. Inside the room were lots of black candles that were lit with a blue flame. With one flare of his yokai, Shuzen lit the entire room and suddenly there was an intoxicating stench from the flames that were lit. The floor now blazed with a giant rune circle of green fire, inside the flame was a large rosary with a stair case leading to it.

"Step up boy you are to be tied to it; prepare your mind." Shuzen instructed and so Tsukune walked up the steps and stood against the cross stretched out his arms and relaxed. Shuzen he noticed was now holding an unusual silver rope which was lightly pulsating with a glow, he tied Tsukune's arms and legs to the beams of the cross . When Shuzen was done tying the elder vampire dressed himself in plain hooded black robe, took out a dark green book from within it and began to read aloud from it.

"Ancestors of the Akashiya, I present thee a vampire that is to be welcomed into to our clan, his name; Tsukune Aono. Gods of old and all I beseech thee, bestow on me the power to invoke the rite of transcendence upon thy selected one!" The circle under Tsukune started to turn into a new shape it was now in the shape of an isosceles triangle. It looked more like a fang. The rope binded to Tsukune holding him in place as his body started to burn, causing excruciating pain to the poor boy he started to yell loudly at the extreme pain he was forced to endure. Tsukune's vampire blood started to react; his eyes turning from a chocolate brown to a crimson red and his hair from dark brown to a light silver as he struggled against the treachery of the ropes, but the more he strained the tighter the ropes got he decided to try and relax though the pain was agonising. Shuzen kept reciting lines from his book. Several hours had passed but to Tsukune it seemed a lifetime. Shuzen was almost complete with his ritual, he cleared his throat to recite his last line.

"Tsukune Aono let thou true power free and declare the judgement of thou soul, thou body, thou blood mate and everything of thine!" Tsukune's powers suddenly awoken as blast of yokai aura filled the entire castle. Some of the servants actually started to hide and most of the other yokai thought it some type of invasion and so got into their defensive positions out of instinct.

Moka felt the yokai blast, worried she raced down stairs about to open the door of the chamber only to be presented with the visage of Tsukune in his vampire state staring directly at her blankly. Moka stared back at the love of her life; he looked incredibly strong, the yokai that he radiated almost surpassed the one of her father's. his very presence was amazing breath taking. Tsukune walked towards Moka as he slowly opening his arms slightly to intercept a tackle from Moka. "Tsukune! You've done it! You're a vampire I can't believe it you look…. well… amazing!" Tsukune still control of his mind in his vampire state as he did not have another personality like Moka due to being turned and not born. Tsukune pecked Moka lovingly on the lips not noticing Shuzen looking on in disgust but happy that his daughter was happier then he had ever known her to be. "I told you not to worry Moka I am not going to leave you. Never" Tsukune whispered as he smiled at her.

Moka blushed and started to get exited remembering the surprise party. "Tsukune come on I have something special for you!" Moka pulled him up and dragged him to the kitchen where everyone congratulated him for finishing his transformation. He conversed with Moka and Osmany whom were the only other young guests. Everything was going well underway until a giant explosion was heard from the front gate .

The house was alarmed everyone fretted, Tsukune's vampire features had receeded a while back but as always he was still being very protective of Moka as he grabbed her hand tightly. Moka somewhat blushed from his reaction but Tsukune did not see it.

A very wounded monster came in and chokingly alerted Shuzen. "Sir! We are… being attacked! We… sent a monster… battalion, I tried fighting them but I was forced to flee…. they said their name was….Fairytale" Where his last words before collapsing to the ground on the verge of death.

Shuzen was shocked it was unexpected. "F-f-Fairytale!"

**(A/N)Cliffhanger! Haha! Be ready the next chapter is going to be AWESOME! Guys please review this like crazy for the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N) Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my last chapter; I could not have done it if it was not for the epic skills of my beta Phoenix Helix you should all send him a message saying U R AWESOME! Anyways new chapter!**

"F..f…Fairytale" Shuzen muttered hesitantly, within moments the room was filled with the cacophony of panic-laced voices while explosions were un-relentlessly echoing from outside.

"Please everyone!" Shuzen spoke aloud so as to render the growing panic aside. "There's an underground tunnel that leads to the outskirts of the town; follow my servant Osmany whom will lead you to it!" Osmany nodded at the indirect order then proceeded to gather the guests, the only people soon whom were left inside the estate were Shuzen, his daughters and Tsukune; all of whom stood ready to receive orders from the elder vampire. "It would seem that we have some uninvited guests, I've told all of you; we've always been a likely target for Fairytale so exercise caution."

Kahlua decided to speak up. "Father we should go and check the front gate?" Kahlua was acting uneasy she was fidgeting more than she would normally. Her anxiety completely hid the truth that she was a strong, fierce vampire that was feared by almost every being that ever had the misfortune of confronting her. Her attitude at this moment did not go unnoticed by her father, "Kahlua is there something wrong?" He questioned with a puzzled look. '_He's noticing my indifference; I need to get them there now!_' "It's nothing father just that I hope our soldiers are doing well, shall we go then?" Shuzen still noticing her random fidgeting just dismissed it for the time being as he along with the younger vampires walked up the front gate.

There were bodies everywhere; the scent of blood overpowered the smell of smoke. Tsukune had to cover his nose he finally knew know how Moka felt whenever he drew blood around her. "Tsukune it helps more if you think of something pleasant" Moka said passively noticing her lover's problem. He kept taking deep breaths which didn't surprise her since he was over whelmed. In truth it was even affecting her; blood was sprayed out everywhere, bodies lay everywhere as if portrayed like some grotesque tableau; but the corpses went unnoticed as if no one even cared for the poor souls whom had forfeited their lives for the sake of the castle.

They arrived at the front gate abd were confronted by two men, The first was a young, handsome male roughly of Tsukune and Moka's age; he wielded a sickle-like weapon that looked unbelievably sharp. The male had light white hair, the iris of his eyes appeared to be catlike, he was wearing a black suit with striped pants and was acting calm and coolly despite the situation. The second male had black hair that was combed yet still styled messily and wore a dark brown shaded jacket with dark green pants. Like his compatriot he was also disturbingly calm.

The silence was broken by the man with the dark brown jacket. "Kahlua and Akua your job is complete return to HQ we will deal with the rest of your family." Kahlua and Akua nodded. "What does he mean Kahlua…Akua? You betrayed us? Your own kin?" Moka spat disgusted by both her sisters actions. "How could you do something like this!""You don't understand Moka, and you never will! What's been done had to be done!" Akua yelled back impassively.

Moka with tears in her eyes she felt like if someone tore her heart out; Her elder sisters; her elder twins had disregarded the sacredness of kinship and were willing to betray her.

Shuzen just stood there with a slight glance of amusement at his eldest girls. "I knew there was a spy living among us… yet I never once suspected it would be of my own blood, let alone two of such." Shuzen's smile turned into hysterical laugher at the situation."

Moka clenched her fist; she knew was not anywhere near strong enough in this form for the act she was uniquely prepared for

"Tsukune…Pull of my rosario." She whispered softly into his ear. Tsukune looked at the girl whose face was now stained with tears. Tsukune obliged and swiftly pulled of her Rosario; soon enough a massive amount of monster energy was flowing around her, Tsukune had never seen her like this. A massive purple aura reached its way to the heavens. Moka was covered in bats and one by one they slowly came off to reveal the magnificent vampire that stood there; her flowing pink hair bleached whitened silver while her piercing crimson eyes would paralyze almost any man or woman.

Moka clenched her fist running to perform a swift kick towards her sisters… until. "Hahaha! You think you could win this so easily.." The young white haired man suddenly stepped up in the way of her kick as he held in his hand a flask filled with pure water from which he directly spilled towards Moka. She tried to dodge but was not quick enough as the water covered her front, she suddenly was imobile from the massive pain that followed as a result. The white headed man quickly showered Shuzen and Kokoa in the pain that the water was quick to bestow upon them. He did not use the water on Tsukune whom just stood there, trembling from the pressure of the massive aura these two emitted, stepping back Tsukune managed to trip on the body of a fallen soldier monster.

"Don't worry, you reek of human we won't kill you...but we will break your bones one by one starting with your toes up to your ankles until we reach your neck. Oh I am SOOO excited just thinking about it." Said the man in the dark brown jacket ominously. Tsukune eyes widen, his heart was beating loudly he was very scared."But… we'll do that when we are done fondling this beauty." They pointed at Moka who was still paralysed from the dousing she had received. The young man with white hair grabbed Moka by her throat and started undressing her as she struggled to resist. Tsukune watched frozen, he could not move from fright.

"Boy! If you look to earn my respect now is the chance protect my daughter! The one you claim to love so much!" Shuzen boomed with a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Yeah big boy protect your little girlfriend. Hahahah! Fucking puny human!" The young white haired man slowly started to trail his tongue down Moka's slender neck to rile the started to laugh hysterically. "Hahahaha! Ahahahaha! You guys are so amusing!" The two men stood there confused at what Tsukune was talking about. "You think we're kidding… Well then the jokes on you, never tried a vampiress until now..." The white haired man started to remove her clothing and as he started remove her bra; a sudden blast of very dark powerful yokai entered the air. The men shivered instinctively as they turned around to see Tsukune with hair blazed a light silver, his eyes blazing a deep crimson as a darkened smile was etched on his face.

"What is this! This can't be! Your scent…its HUMAN! You cannot possibly be a vampire!" Tsukune's smile became darker in response before quickly dashed towards the two men almost at lightning speed but the two repelled him albeit with trouble.

"Let us go Kiria; we've saw what we came to see. Next time they'll not be so lucky." The white haired man was revealed to be named Kiria. Kiria nodded still enticed by the wicked yokai that filled the air."You think you are going to leave this easily!" Tsukune laughed hysterically.

"You think you can touch MY Moka and walk away?" Tsukune's eyes soon went from being virtually slit to being horizontal. He quickly dashed towards Kiria grabbing his foot before they got away; Tsukune tightened the grasp on his foot. "Get of me demon!" Tsukune with one flick of his wrist, snapped the man's ankle from which he gained a howl in pain. The other managed to kick Tsukune in the chin, merely stunning him for a couple of seconds but it was enough for him Kiria, Kahlua and Akua to escape.

Tsukune walked over to Moka. The holy water had ceased to affect Shuzen and Kokoa but Moka was still in agony from the ordeal. Tsukune picked up Moka bridal style as she passed out before turning to Shuzen "Boy, take her to the nurse's office, and let me say; you've impressed me much, I may begin like you yet!" Tsukune smiled briefly at Moka's father and dashed off with his love in arms.

Finally setting her on the bed of the doctor's office several doctors were beginning to take care of Moka's injuries; the water had finally ceased to affect her but she was still to rest. After some convincing, the doctors were persuaded to let Tsukune take her to her room and sleep in a more comfortable bed. He laid her down softly so to not wake her up. Even in her vampire form, she looked cute when she slept; she was purring softly which made Tsukune chuckle as he took the unoccupied side of the bed and lay beside her. Moka while being unaware of her surroundings still managed to pull her head on top of Tsukune's chest like she had done the previous nights before. She lay in slumber like an angel as Tsukune just toyed with her hair until he too drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N)Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it remember the more reviews I get the more I write! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N) Hello fans. I know that all of you are most likely thinking "WOW WTF WERE YOU BITCH?" Or something like that but it is better to have continued now that never at all. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter enjoy.**

Moka had awoken several times during the night, still in her vampire form. Every time she woke she would sob a little before laying back down on her lover's chest, she was glad Tsukune was there to comfort her even if now he was asleep. Even so, Moka could not get over what her sisters had done; they were now enemy's to the Akashiya family and Moka knew one day she would face them in battle. Moka sighed at the thought, she needed to get a grip right now. In the traditional sense of vampirism she should not be sobbing over the two traitors; They no longer had the right to be considered kin.

Moka was sitting up on the bed as she just kept replaying the scene that happened in the evening. She could not let it out of her head despite her efforts and she was on the verge on sobbing again until Tsukune awoke from his slumber. He grabbed Moka's hands and smiled. "What are you doing up so late Moka?" He was mumbling his brain still not active. Moka turned around and looked at the boy who had somehow ended up wearing no shirt and was wearing only boxers. She chuckled at Tsukune's goofy smile.  
>"Nothing, guess I was just thinking." Moka finally responded as she proceeded to lay her head down on Tsukune's pillow as both of them began looking at each other. "Were you thinking of me?" Tsukune asked jokingly, Moka smiled at the boy and pecked him on his lips. "Aren't I always?" They both started laughing but shortly after the laugh died out and Tsukune had fallen asleep with his hand in Moka's his fingers interlaced with hers. Moka continued smiling at the boy who had won her heart as she too fell asleep.<p>

Today was the last day at the castle they had made a couple of friends including Osmany, Kurumu, and Gin. They were all quite polite though every time Gin spoke to Tsukune he would always talk about exposed women and how he made taking snapshots of girls panties a hobby, even to the length of asking Tsukune if he wanted copies of his 'work'. However Tsukune always declined Gin's offer as he lacked the same enthusiasm of the Lycanthrope's antics; He was in love with Moka and vowed his complete loyal devotion to the goddess every time he thought of her. 

Dawn arrived and the morning followed; it was spent in the castle, everyone awake and still tired of last night's actions they sat in their chairs at the dining table ready for breakfast to be served. The table was almost empty it only had Shuzen, Omote, Tsukune, Osmany and Kokoa. For some reason Kokoa was only being nice to Osmany; she usually hated everyone else except for Moka's other side. She had agreed to stop trying to attack the other Moka but she refused to consider her an equal. She reached for a slice of bread and butter and Osmany did the same. When they both went to reach the bread there hands met; both gave each other a quick glance and shyly smiled though Kokoa made much more effort in trying to conceal it.  
>This action did not go unnoticed by Moka as she watched her younger sibling, it looked like she had a crush on Osmany.<br>'How cute, my little sister is growing up! Maybe I can talk to Osmany and ask if he would want to go out with my sister sometime.' Moka smiled to herself as she gazed happily at the scene.

"So boy how does your body feel?" Shuzen asked Tsukune interested on his answer.  
>"Well sir I guess I am doing fine it has only been a day since the transcendence and I'm feeling slightly sore in my ribs."<p>

Tsukune pointed in the area of his pain. Shuzen was not surprised; this was allegedly normal for someone who was recently turned. "Do not worry, that should cease within a few days."

Shuzen responded with Tsukune nodding a response as the table carried idle conversation. The recently turned Vampire was feeling like he had more energy than he ever had in his life. He wanted to leap high into the air. He tried his hardest to restrain himself from showing himself up at the table though the capability of doing so was a temptation.

"Moka when you go back to the human world Kokoa will be joining you." Shuzen announced and was secretly surprised as he waited for a tantrum from his youngest daughter that never came. "That's great! Kokoa now we go to the same school well I will be one grade higher than you but that doesn't really matters anyways were going to have so much fun!" Moka continued to ramble for a while though no one seemed to care other than Osmany, who was thrilled to know Kokoa was joining them in a regular high school. 

Breakfast soon finished, the day for the group was mostly spent packing so when the time had come for the bus to arrive they would be prepared to leave. When Moka and Tsukune had done packing they lay down on the colossal bed watching the T.V opposite; peacefully waiting for the time to arrive. Moka had her head on Tsukune's shoulder while Tsukune had his arm extended behind his goddess's neck, to her It was like a head rest. Moka was on the verge of sleep but that all changed when Tsukune turned towards her; she soon shyly looked down. "Tsukune I'm thirsty". Moka said to the boy who was lost in her emerald eyes. "Go ahead." Tsukune tilted his head and Moka sank her fangs in though quickly after she ejected she directly homed in for his lips; they kissed passionately while the blood ran down both of their lips. Tsukune had never felt the urge to suck on someone's blood before this badly he could not resist as his hair turned light silver and his eyes turning ruby red; his iris vertical slits.

Tsukune bared his fangs and slowly sunk them into a vein he saw on Moka's neck. She moaned in pleasure, she was in pure nirvana from the rough touch. Moka crawled on top of Tsukune's as they continued to kiss. She teased the boy as she began to move her perfectly shaped butt roughly started to move her perfectly shaped butt roughly on Tsukune's crotch. Tsukune could feel his blood warming from arousal until it almost felt like it was burning in his veins.

He tore Moka's shirt in a single motion with his newfound vampiric strength; her breasts were now exposed save for the bra that concealed them. The boy's eyes widened open at the alluring site, With one hand on her back Tsukune began using the other to cup Moka's right breast and knead it softly in his palm and fingers. The Vampiress couldn't help but growl seductively in her pleasure as did Tsukune from both the softness he was feeling and the friction he was getting from his lover rocking herself against his hardening self. Moka slowly lowered herself down Tsukune's chest and gazed at his crotch while unbuckling his pants slowly to release his penis. Tsukune could not believe that Omote was being brazen enough do what she was; it was unbelievable she was usually so shy unlike Ura. 

Moka grabbed on to Tsukune's now hard friend, She was now blushing intensely as she was not one to behave like this normally but now she was she was proving more provocative than Ura. She slowly stuck out her tongue and trailed it lightly across the tip. She did not expect the taste she was confronted with; she thought it would taste foul but instead it tasted moderately pleasant, she could not describe it. She stopped licking his penis and slowly slipped it into her mouth. Tsukune gasped at the sensation as he also blushed at Moka's actions as she began sucking his penis faster and firmer, using her tongue surprisingly skilful for her first attempt; every touch from her tongue made Tsukune's senses dull and his body to burn in arousing fire until he could no longer hold himself.

He suddenly hit climax and released his semen inside Moka's mouth as her eyes widened in surprise. Not faltering from her task, Moka zipped up his pants and looked up at the boy that lay on the bed with a look on his face that said "My mind has been blown". Moka savored the last taste of Tsukune's juices in her mouth. She got up to put on a new shirt then when she came back she lay atop Tsukune. He was completely stunned; Ura had already done this to him before but he hadn't expected Omote to have done this anytime soon. Tsukune hugged Moka close to him and they drifted into a light doze.

"Osmany can you help me finish packing?" Osmany was soon in Kokoa's room after he heard her call him. He nodded to his master's command a second time once he arrived. He tried to avoid all bits of underwear out of fear of risking an awkward moment between the them. He went and reached for the last of the clothing that was left, he folded each piece neatly and put it in the bag.

"Is this all?" Osmany waited for a response from Kokoa who just stood there with a flushed face as she walked closer to Osmany, grabbed on to his hands and pulling him closer to her. While stepping backwards herself, Kokoa fell over her bag and landed on her bed pulling Osmany on top of her. "Os-ma-ny i…i…" Her words were quickly silenced with a kiss; They shared the kiss for a while and Kokoa enjoyed every second.

They laid there kissing for a while until they finally broke it for the much needed air. "My father cannot know of this". Osmany nodded and once again proceeded to kiss Kokoa passionately. Osmany admitted himself to have liked Kokoa since the day he was introduced to her. They were now both in the 9th grade though he was supposed to be in the 10th grade with Tsukune and Moka but had been set back due to his current location. While he had not been happy due to having to repeat the year he was thankful that he could be with Kokoa though it.

"We'll continue this in the human world, you should finish packing as well". Osmany nodded at her comment and pecked her lips once more making himself as well as his master blush. When he left the room they both shared the same thought at the exact same moment 'That was amazing…' 

The morning soon passed and Moka and Kokoa said their goodbyes to their father and to everyone else in the castle who came out to see them go as they boarded the bus and prepared to return to the human world. Tsukune had bowed and given his due respect to the lord and master of the estate who nodded appreciatively. Tsukune had been completely unaware of the approving smile on Issa's face as the bus began to pull away.

As they travelled, Moka had her head on Tsukune's shoulder their hands interlaced. Kokoa and Osmany sat in the row behind Moka and Tsukune in the same position. The ride was to be a long one so most of the passengers began to fall asleep.

Tsukune was walking along a path surrounded in fog with the rest of the world obscured from view, had it even still remained he wouldn't have known. When he reached the end he was confronted with the Exorcist who continued to smile that ominous smile. Tsukune soon realized he was dreaming so he approached his new found company.  
>"Boy I heed you a warning; dark times are falling your way. you will be forced to endeavour for your true nature. A Great War will begin so prepare young one or the ones that are closest to you will be the price to pay." Tsukune awoke abruptly with shock, due to being still dazed from his sleep he was confused as to what just transpired. He tried ignoring it and attempted to lull back into Hypno's grasp.<p>

(A/N) Hey guys hope you enjoyed the mild brief lemon and a hint of foreshadowing. Be ready guys; stuff starts getting interesting!


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) I don't think this chapter is going to be very long. I have a case of slight writers block so just hang in there!**

The bus was quiet. Mostly because the only occupants were Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, and Osmany. Other than them the bus driver. He never really talked. Tsukune was on the verge of sleep and being awake. He kept drifting off from time to time. Moka's head was laid down on his shoulder. Tsukune watched as she slept.

He had become a vampire for this beauty. _"Is it really worth it? Can I Protect Moka from the fairy tale? What am I thinking? Of course I can!"_ Tsukune let out a sigh then a smile. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tsukune woke up but was not on the bus. He was very confused. "Is this a dream?" He was on a rocky path surrounded by grass and mountains. Tsukune stood up and started to walk down the path that seemed to be endless. He walked and walked and walked but did not feel the slightest bit of fatigue.

Tsukune looked up at the sky to examine it's purely amazing beauty. It looked like something out of this world. That is when he saw it. A fiery figure going as fast at the speed of sound, every second it would be closer and closer to Tsukune. He started to panic and running. He had completely forgotten he was a vampire and had the ability to be faster than light itself.

The figure was too quick for Tsukune. In seconds Tsukune heard a giant explosion almost as big as a atom bomb. No harm was caused to him, but Tsukune could not say the same to giant crater that behind him.

The figure jumped out of the crater it had created. It slowly walked towards Tsukune. Tsukune looked straight forward trying to hide his fear of this creature. The being was a man roughly around the same age as Tsukune.

The man had fiery wings coming from his back and was indulged in flames starting from his feet reaching to his head. It looked like something out of a movie. Like a flame shield of some sort.

It was an awkward silence between the two for a moment until the man broke it.  
>"Hello I am glad you have arrived". Tsukune looked confused. <em>"How does this guy know who I am?" <em>

"W….ww…Who are you!" Tsukune managed to let out still in fear of the man. The fiery being began to laugh hysterically while Tsukune watched still confused as to what was currently happening. 

"They call me Sola. Nothing more nothing less, and I advise you to do the same." Tsukune watched the being for a while.

"Ok then Sola, what do you want from me?" Sola started to laugh again when he was finished he became very serious. "It's not what I want from you. It's what I need from you. Understand? Now I am going to be the one asking the questions here. Cooperate and maybe I won't burn you into smithereens."

Tsukune gulped and nodded. "Great! Now then. What are your affiliations with the fairytale organization. " Sola looked intensely at Tsukune.  
>"Ehh um well you see that um the Fairytale they um yeah uh." Tsukune said nervously.<p>

" ! Please help me help you. This is a matter of life and death. Life being you answer my questions you live. You don't you die. Understand?" Tsukune nodded and began to speak again.

"Ok well recently the Fairytale HQ attacked a castle I was staying at." Sola looked at Tsukune doubting his answer. "Interesting…May I ask what castle you were staying at ?" Tsukune nodded

"I was at the Akashiya castle. I stayed there for my summer break." Tsukune said quickly. Sola nodded running the information in his head.

"May I ask how you got the permission to stay in such a high class castle? Especially the one of Count Shuzen." Sola said patiently waiting for an answer from Tsukune.

"Well you see I am in a relationship with his second youngest daughter."  
>Sola started to laugh hysterically as if it were a joke. "You with a daughter of Shuzen? Please stop making yourself sound ridiculous."<p>

Tsukune looked confused at what Sola was trying to say. Was he not good enough for Moka? Maybe.  
>"Ok then last question. Why did the Fairytale organization attack the castle and how did you survive?" <p>

Tsukune quickly answered his questions wanting to get out of where ever he was. "Two of Shuzen's daughters were members of the Fairytale. They planned an ambush to take over the castle. We were having a small gathering when a soldier burst into the doors warning us that an attack was taking place.  
>The guests were scared. Shuzen sent someone to escort the guest out. We went out and saw two other member of the Fairytale. One with white hair and torn up clothes and the other with brown hair and a long jacket." Sola was intrigued by the information Tsukune had given him.<p>

"Go on go on! Tell me what happened after." Sola was a real sucker for a story.  
>"After that they threw water at the family and were paralyzed. Everyone except for me." Tsukune said still talking very quickly so he can leave. "Wait! Aren't you a vampire as well? Why did it not affect you?"<p>

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders then continued to speak. "They grabbed Moka and started to fondle her. I got very angry. After that all I remember was the members fleeing and me following them then breaking one's foot." Sola smiled. 

"Interesting. Very very interesting. You must be a very high class vampire to have taken down two powerful fairytale members." Tsukune still watched not knowing what to say. 

"Very well we are done here. Expect me in your future." In a flash Tsukune awoke and was on the bus right outside Moka's house. Tsukune woke up Moka but was too tired to actually move. Tsukune picked her up bridal style and put her on her bed. Osmany brought out all the luggage. Before leaving the room Tsukune kissed Moka's forehead and turned off the lights.

When he arrived home he started to recollect the memories of the dream he had while on the bus. In a flash blood started to spew out of his nose memories flooding into his brains of a massive war. Bodies everywhere, blood was all over the floor Tsukune still in a drastic amount of pain. Finally Tsukune got a grip.

He had no idea what had happened and what he had seen. He tried not to worry about it and fell asleep.

**(A/N)Hope you enjoyed it. Not my longest but It was just somewhat of a filler. Anyways stay tuned. The end is neigh. **


End file.
